Fandom Big Brother
by LittleDragon94
Summary: What would happen if 2 characters from 6 fandoms were all stuck in one house? The Big Brother house, perhaps? Well that's completely up to you - you hold the power of evictions and tasks. Avengers, Doctor Who, HIMYM, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Sherlock. This is one gigantic crossover.
1. Welcome to the House

_**Okay, so an explanation is probably in order as this definitely isn't my usual sort of fic. I got a bit bored one evening with no internet and this happened. I'm not sure where it came from, but here it is.**_

_**Big Brother + (Movieverse!Avengers + Doctor Who + HIMYM + Percy Jackson + Harry Potter + Sherlock) = Fandom Big Brother!**_

_**2 housemates are selected from each fandom and compete to win Big Brother by completing tasks and nominating each other for evictions. Who will come out on top? Who will be the first to go? You decide by voting in the comments!**_

* * *

'Are you ready to meet your first housemate?' cried the artificial host of Big Brother. The waiting crowd cheered and waved as the camera panned to the frozen form of a man. The man had black hair and a smartly shaven beard, he wore an old school Metallica t-shirt and jeans. Through the t-shirt a glowing circular light could be seen. 'Let's wake him up!'

The man in the pristine white tube within the iconic Big Brother house began to wake. His eyelids fluttered. The tube hissed as it depressurised, releasing Tony Stark from its clutches.

He fell forward onto his knees as he adjusted. The roar of the crowd increased.

'Ladies and gentlemen! Meet your first housemate – Tony Stark!'

Tony's head lifted at the sound of his name. 'Housemate? What? Where am I?'

'You are in the Big Brother house Tony!' the AI cried to the joy of the crowd. 'I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

The voice was definitely artificial intelligence; it had the same quality that J.A.R.V.I.S's voice had.

'I won't if you don't,' Stark murmured, getting to his feet. He was in a plain white room, containing a single, large, black chair. Opposite the chair, a glowing blue eye blinked. The tube he had been locked in had vanished.

'Tony, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.' The AI asked. Tony sat. 'Tell us a bit about yourself Tony.'

He could hear crowd noise. 'What can I say? I'm Iron Man, a successful businessman and all round great guy!' He grinned, doing his standard press greeting. 'Well, that last bit's probably not true. Why am I here?'

'To win!' D.A.V.I.N.A cheered. 'Before you enter the house you can choose one item from back home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

Tony pretended to think about it. 'Well my coffee machine for one.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Tony!'

'Wait! That was a joke!' Tony pleaded as the door to his right slid open. 'My suit! My Iron Man suit! That's what I want!'

'You chose your coffee machine Tony, now please enter the house.'

'But I don't want the coffee machine.'

'Then Big Brother shall remove it from the house.'

'No! Fine, I'll keep the coffee machine,' he grumbled as he left the Diary Room. He found himself in a very modern living space. 'What the…'

He stepped forward onto a spongy black carpet. Everything was minimalist, just like in the Diary Room. The long sofas were monochrome, there weren't many walls, and the walls that were there were mirrored. The door Tony had just stepped through hissed shut. A flashing image of an eye blinked once beside the door.

The living room extended out to the kitchen, also monochrome in detail. Tony's coffee machine was beside the tall onyx and silver fridge.

'Well at least there's good coffee,' he consoled himself. Next, he checked out the bedroom: a large space filled by 12 beds, another door leading off to a spacious bathroom with a power shower and Jacuzzi bath. Back in the kitchen/living room space Tony checked out a large expanse of opaque glass that he assumed blocked the view of the garden space.

He threw himself down on the sofa, trying to figure out what was going on.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Ladies and gentlemen, your second housemate – Natasha Romanoff!'

The red-headed woman sprung to her feet, head and hair flicking from side to side as she tried to take in her surroundings. Not that there was all that much to take in, she realised, observing the sparse room.

'Welcome to the Big Brother house Natasha! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

Natasha Romanoff stood silently to the side of the black chair, trying to work out what had happened for her to get to that place. _Had she been drugged? _Unlikely, as someone would have to have got her in that position in the first place. She was still wearing the same red dress she had worn on her latest mission.

'Natasha, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.' The voice requested.

'And if I don't?' the deadly spy asked, eyeing the chair with an arched eyebrow.

'Natasha, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.' The voice repeated. Natasha reluctantly sat. 'Tell us a bit about yourself Natasha.'

There wasn't much about her life she could say without breaking several international security codes.

'I'm good at gymnastics,' she settled on after a few moments of thought. She had decided to wait and see how the situation would play out. The AI obviously knew a fair bit about her given that it knew her real name.

'Thank you Natasha! Before you enter the house you can choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

Natasha thought for a while, 'a gun.'

The AI hesitated. 'Big Brother is sorry to say that no offensive weaponry is permitted in the Big Brother house, Natasha. Please choose another item.'

It had been worth a shot (excuse the pun), but the point was that Natasha Romanoff didn't have many personal possessions that were of value to her. It was dangerous to have too many anchors in her line of work. But Natasha did have one.

'There's a picture I have. The only picture I have really,' she admitted.

'Done!' the AI chimed. 'Welcome to the house Natasha!'

The panelled door to her right slid open. Natasha left the Diary Room, stepped onto the black living room carpet, and stared. Sat on the sofa before her was none other than Tony Stark.

'Agent Romanoff,' he said, seemingly unsurprised. 'Well it was either you or Legolas coming through that door, judging by this picture that just zapped onto the coffee table.'

Stark held in his hand a small silver picture frame. Natasha grabbed the frame from his hand and removed the picture from it in one fluid motion. It was a picture of her and Clint. They had been undercover in the Caribbean, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun while they were there. No one else had seen that picture and now Tony Stark had just got a good look.

She slipped the picture into her dress and placed the frame back down onto the table.

'Where are we?' she asked Stark. Aside from the vast number of cameras around the room, there was nothing unusual to comment on.

'I've no idea really,' Stark admitted. 'The AI, D.A.V.I.N.A, says this is the Big Brother house, a little George Orwell don't you think? But judging by the accent of the AI I'd say Britain perhaps.'

Romanoff nodded. 'Is there anyone else here?'

'Nope, just us two.' Natasha wished Big Brother had let her have that gun. 'But there are 12 beds in the other room, so I assume we'll be having company.'

Natasha slipped off her heeled shoes and curled up on the sofa, the furthest end from Stark.

'But who's our company?'

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Welcome to the Big Brother house Doctor! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

'You have got to be kidding me!' The Doctor groaned, getting to his feet. He brushed himself down, batting any fluff from his checked shirt, trousers, braces, jacket, hair and bow-tie.

'Doctor, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.'

The Doctor settled down on the large chair. 'This is actually quite comfortable,' he acknowledged, 'but that's not the point. The point is – how are you still running? I shut you down twice.'

'Tell us a bit about yourself Doctor.'

The Doctor scrutinised the blue eye on the wall in front of him.

'Very well, if you must know. I'm a time-lord, but more of the travelling kind than the justice and ruling. I should write a book about it really, I love a good book. 1984 – that's a good book – you should read that one Big Brother. Good year as well. Did you know that was the year the one dollar coin was introduced in Australia?'

'Thank you Doctor!' The AI interrupted. 'Before you enter the house you can choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'From home? That would be difficult. Hmmm… the T.A.R.D.I.S.'

'Big Brother is sorry, Doctor, but you cannot bring a sentient object into the house. Please choose another item.'

'My sonic screwdriver?'

'Big Brother is sorry to say that no offensive weaponry is permitted in the Big Brother house, Doctor. Please choose another item.'

'Offensive weapon?' the Doctor objected. 'It's a screwdriver. You know, for putting up shelves, just a little more sonic. It's about as dangerous as a jammy dodger! Well…'

'Please choose another item.'

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his thick brown hair. 'Fine. My special straw – it adds more fizz.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Doctor!' The door to his right slid open and he stepped through it.

On the sofa in front of him sat two people, both watching him – a black haired man and a red-headed woman.

'Hello!' said the Doctor in his most winning voice. 'So you're my fellow housemates eh? I'm the Doctor by the way.' The Doctor bounded over to the pair and shook their hands.

'Now what's that you've got there?' The Doctor caught sight of the glow in the centre of the man's chest and tapped it. 'Ooh, that's clever, much better than a palladium core, lots of people go for that but it's just not that efficient long term.'

'Tony Stark,' the man introduced himself. 'This is Natasha Romanoff. Do you know why we're here?'

'Aha! I was right!' clapped the Doctor, bouncing away from Stark. 'This isn't a standard Big Brother that I've been kidnapped into – something must be bringing us together for some reason.' He spun around on the spot, muttering to himself. 'Last time I was on Big Brother it was to stop the Daleks. I wonder if they're here again…' He rifled through possibilities in his head.

'What exactly are you a doctor of?' Natasha asked the eccentric man.

'Oh, I dunno, a little bit of this, a little bit of that,' he replied vaguely.

'So what's your name? Doctor what?'

'Just "The Doctor", that's what people call me anyway. Don't people ever call you by something other than your names?' The Doctor asked. They both nodded.

'Iron Man, manipulative bitch,' Tony pointed to himself and Natasha.

'Black Widow, egotistical asshole,' she retorted.'

'Ooh, I like those! Not the second ones though, they're a bit insulting. But the first ones are catchy. I like Black Widow, it sounds cool and dangerous.'

Natasha raised an eyebrow, 'I've been described as dangerous before.'

'And as a manipulative bi-' Tony began, but the Doctor interrupted.

'Ooh! My special straw!' he leaped over to the kitchen and fished a straw from a container of whisks and spatulas. Natasha and Tony stared. 'It adds more fizz,' the Doctor lamely explained.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Ladies and gentlemen, your fourth housemate – Martha Jones! Welcome to the Big Brother house Martha! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

The dark-skinned, dark-haired woman, dressed casually in skinny jeans and a vest top stared. 'No way.'

'Martha, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.'

Martha carefully lowered herself onto the seat. 'How am I here Big Brother? I thought you had to audition.'

'That rule was scrapped ages ago Martha!' D.A.V.I.N.A told her joyfully, 'now anyone can be selected for the house! Now, tell us a bit about yourself.'

'Uhm, okay. I'm a doctor of Medicine, I'm from London, and I recently got married.' She had kept her maiden name though.

'Congratulations Martha! Before you enter the house you can choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'My mobile?'

'Big Brother is sorry, Martha, but no contact can be made with the outside world. Please choose another item.'

'I didn't think that rule had changed,' she sighed, twisting her wedding ring on her finger. 'There is one thing, it's more for sentiment really, but there's a knitted blanket Mickey got for me-'

'Done!' D.A.V.I.N.A announced before Martha could finish. 'Welcome to the house Martha!' The door to her right opened, but before she left the Diary Room, Martha had a message for the glowing eye on the wall.

'This is so close to my worst nightmare.'

She left the room. There were three people in the house: a man and a woman on the sofa, and another man looking through cupboards in the kitchenette.

'It's like Old Mother Hubbard's here! Lovely woman th-oh!' The man in the bow-tie stopped talking abruptly when he spotted Martha. 'Martha Jones.'

'You two know each other as well?' the black haired guy on the sofa asked, looking between bow-tie guy and Martha.

'No,' Martha said, confused by how the guy knew her name. _Unless_…

'Sort of, well, I know her but she… long story.'

Martha took a step forward onto the soft carpet. 'Doctor?'

He nodded.

'So you two do know each other?' the sofa guy was confused. With good reason. The red-head watched quietly.

'You regenerated. I did wonder after we saw you. We called after you, but you just kept walking.'

The Doctor nodded, breaking into a smile. 'How is Ricky?'

Martha cracked half a smile. 'Good.' She flashed the ring on her finger.

'Very good I imagine,' the Doctor grinned with a raise of his eyebrows.

'Do you get the feeling we're in the middle of a reunion?' Sofa-guy asked the red head. 'Sorry to interrupt, but we've not been properly introduced. This lovely lady is Natasha Romanoff, and I'm Tony Stark.' Tony offered his hand to Martha. 'And I'm guessing this colourful blanket belongs to you.'

Martha picked up the woollen throw that was on the arm of the sofa. 'Doctor Martha Jones,' she said, shaking Tony's hand.

'God, everyone's a doctor here. Well, you're not Smirnoff, but you're still fluent in a hundred and three languages or whatever.' Stark shrugged at Natasha, 'two masters from MIT. I should have done a PhD.'

Natasha ignored Stark. 'So you're an actual doctor, not a doctor of "this and that"?' she asked Martha.

'Mhm, fully qualified doctor of Medicine. Letters after my name and everything.' Martha took a seat on the arm of the sofa. 'So what are your actual names?'

Tony looked surprised. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we just been through this, literally just been through the introductions? Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, The Doctor, also-a-doctor Martha Jones.' He pointed to each of them in turn.

Martha shook her head, 'I've got a younger brother – he used to read loads of comics. Tony Stark is Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff is Black Widow.'

Stark nodded, 'yeah, that's us.'

'Comic books?' Natasha asked.

'They're like magazines that tell stories in pictures and speech bubbles rather than block text,' Tony explained. 'Do they not have those in Soviet Russia? Or in Soviet Russia do they have you?'

Natasha rolled her eyes, evidently used to Stark's teasing. 'I was more concerned about how the two of us are in comic books, Stark. It might not affect you much but my identity is at least confidential.'

'Oh!' they all jumped as the Doctor cried out. 'Now that would be very clever. Very dangerous, but very clever.'

'What, Doctor?' Martha asked.

'Alternate universes merging together in this house. In one universe – yours for example – Tony and Natasha exist as fictional comic book characters, but in another universe – theirs – they're real people. What other characters are there in your brother's comics?'

Martha thought for a few seconds, 'Captain America, the Hulk, Spiderman, Batman, Superman.'

'Capsicle, Banner, Parker,' Tony nodded, 'Wayne and Kent are still comics in our world. No dice Doc.'

'Wait, Spiderman is Marvel comics right? But isn't Superman DC Comics?' The other three stared at Martha. 'Right, no point asking you lot.'

'Hmm… if you're right Martha…' the Doctor thought as a box of Cuban cigars materialised beside Natasha's empty photo frame on the coffee table.

'Well whoever's coming next has good taste.' Tony commented.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Done! Welcome to the house Robin!'

'Um, thanks?' the brunette Canadian said, poking her head out of the Diary Room door.

Robin Scherbatsky's box of cigars were on the coffee table, around which two men and two women were sat.

'Agent Hill?' The red-headed woman stood up, staring at Robin. She wore a red dress that Robin would have killed for. But Robin didn't know why the woman was calling her "Agent Hill".

'Excuse me?' Robin said, rather nervously. 'I'm Robin Scherbatsky. I just woke up in that room and the voice kept saying "Big Brother" and I've no idea how I got here.'

'Join the club,' the dark haired man in a Metallica t-shirt said, getting to his feet beside the red-head. 'What did you say your name was?'

'Robin Scherbatsky.'

'And what do you do Robin?'

'I'm a news reporter for World Wide News,' she was still wearing the blouse, trousers and blazer that she had worn at work.

'Great job that. Now tell me, do you have any relatives who look extremely similar to you? They may be very secretive, maybe even in the espionage business.'

'What? No, I'm an only child and there's no one else who looks like me, well, except lesbian Robin, but I don't think th- wait, why are you asking me this?'

'It's not her Stark,' the red-head said.

'You're sure?'

'It's my job to know when people are lying – yes, I'm sure.' She sat back down on the sofa, folding her legs beneath her.

'Okay then, introductions – Robin, I'd like you to meet Natasha Romanoff,' the red head, 'Martha Jones,' the dark-skinned woman smiled. 'The Doctor,' the man in a bow-tie waved, 'and I'm Tony Stark.'

'Hi,' Robin waved back.

'Come and take a seat Robin,' Tony patted the seat between himself and Martha. 'These your cigars? Great taste, I've got a box myself, at home of course.'

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Tell us a bit about yourself Barney,' the voice of D.A.V.I.N.A urged.

The suited up blond man in the chair grinned excitedly. 'Well, for any ladies out there, I'm actually a doctor. Indeed, I am in fact Chief of Surgery at Washington General-'

'Thank you Barney! Before you enter the house you may choose one thing from home to take in with you. Choose wisely.'

'My stormtrooper,' Barney said immediately.

'Done! Welcome to the house Barney!'

'Thanks Big Brother!' Barney said with a wink and a wave, heading out the open door.

The first thing he saw upon exiting the Diary Room was a rather attractive red head in a tight red dress, pouring herself a glass of water. She caught sight of Barney.

'Hey, what's your name?' she asked. 'I'm Natasha.'

Barney grinned, this was his sort of house – minimalist, with a stormtrooper in the corner, a plasma screen TV and a hot red head called Natasha.

'Doctor Barney Stinson, Surgeon General of Wash-'

'Do you ever not lie to women Barney?' a group of people had just exited the room to Barney's left, among them, to Barney's surprise, was his ex-girlfriend Robin Scherbatsky.

'Robin?'

'You two know each other as well? I'm the Doctor by the way,' a man in the most appalling suit Barney had ever seen (it even had a bow tie) introduced himself. 'So we're arriving in pairs it seems, male and female.'

'So whatever it bringing us here already knows something about us all. What is this Big Brother thing anyway? What's the point of it?' A black haired man asked the room.

'You're kidding? Do they not have anything like this in America?' a dark-skinned British woman asked.

'They do,' Tony nodded, 'I just don't watch it.'

'It's a reality show. 3 months in a house with no privacy and fame for the winner! How awesome is that!' Barney was an avid watcher of each season.

'But I'm already famous, in my universe at least.'

'Really? I've never seen you before,' Robin observed.

'Ouch Sherbert,' Tony acted pained, 'that's why I said in my universe.'

'It's _Scherbatsky_.'

'We haven't introduced ourselves yet,' the British woman reminded the other four. 'I'm Doctor Martha Jones.'

'An actual doctor,' Robin smirked.

'This is The Doctor, Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. You already know Robin.'

'Barney Stinson.'

'Nice to meet you Barney. We were just taking a look around the bedroom if you'd like to see it?'

Barney grinned. 'Only if Natasha over there will join me,' he winked. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Tony reached over and placed a hand on Barney's Armani-clad shoulder. 'She'd eat you for breakfast. Nice suit by the way.'

From atop the kitchen counter Natasha eyed Barney coolly.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Is this a trap? Who set it? Aphrodite? Circe?'

'Annabeth, this is Big Brother. Please tell us a bit about yourself.' The AI voice asked for the third time.

The young blonde girl, in an orange t-shirt with beads around her neck, had been demanding answers for the past few minutes.

'Is it Hephaestus? I've done nothing to offend him. Is it my mother? Is this because I've been looking for Percy? Oh my gods, is this Hera?'

Big Brother had evidently given up trying to get an answer to the question.

'Thank you Annabeth! Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'Then I can get out of this room?'

'Yes, Annabeth.'

'My cap.' She demanded.

'Done! Welcome to the house Annabeth!' Annabeth Chase stormed out of the door to her right before it had even fully opened.

Before her, in a spacious living space, a crowd of six people were gathered. They were all older than Annabeth, being only seventeen years old. She caught sight of her cap hanging on a lamp, she picked it up and twisted it in her hands, trying to think of a plan.

A red headed woman approached Annabeth. Annabeth tensed – the woman reminded her of Aphrodite and could very well be the goddess in disguise.

The woman had obviously noticed Annabeth's change in posture. 'Let's get the introductions out of the way first,' she said. 'I'm Natasha Romanoff, this is Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky, Tony Stark, Martha Jones, and The Doctor. What's your name?'

'Annabeth Chase.'

'Nice to meet you Annabeth.'

'Where am I?'

Each of the other six housemates launched into an explanation.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Ladies and gentlemen, your eighth housemate – Grover Underwood! Welcome to the Big Brother house Grover! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

'Baa!' said the curly haired boy with horns and cloven hooves in his nervousness.

'Grover, please take a seat in the Diary Room chair.' Grover placed his shaggy hindquarters on the large black seat, glancing around the starch white room.

'Tell us a bit about yourself Grover,' the voice ordered.

'Uhm, I'm a satyr,' he began, given that his horns and hooves were uncovered from when he had been searching for his best friend Percy Jackson, he thought he might as well be honest. Speaking of Percy, Grover couldn't feel his empathy link. 'What's happened to me? Why can't I feel Percy's link?'

The glowing eye blinked once.

'Thank you Grover! Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

Grover thought for a moment. 'My reedpipes.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Grover!' Grover hopped to his hooves and left the Diary Room.

'Grover!' someone called his name.

'Annabeth? What's going on here?'

'Woah, so we've got Mr Tumnus here now?' a bearded guy with a glowing chest asked.

'Oh my God he's got horns!' a blond dude gasped.

'Ooh a faun!' a bow-tied bloke exclaimed.

'I'm a satyr!' Grover snapped.

'Everyone just shut up!' Annabeth yelled. The six adults went quiet. 'Yes, Grover's a satyr. Yes, he has horns and hooves and eats soda cans, but-'

'He eats soda cans?'

'He's my best friend.' Annabeth continued. 'So deal with it.' She glared at each of them in turn.

'Okay blondie,' beardo agreed.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Welcome to the Big Brother house Draco! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

The pale boy with pointed features and white-blond hair groaned on the floor. He wore a black suit that emphasised his paleness.

'Draco, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.'

Draco Malfoy got to his feel and brushed down the front of his suit. He stopped suddenly and quickly checked his pockets.

'Where is my wand?'

'Big Brother is sorry to say that no offensive weaponry is permitted in the Big Brother house, Draco.'

'You took my wand? Give me my wand!'

'Big Brother is sorry to say-'

'Give me my wand now!' he demanded, yelling at the ceiling.

'Please take a seat on the Diary Room chair Draco,' the voice repeated.

'Not until you give me my wand.'

'Big Brother cannot return your wand Draco.'

'Then I'm not sitting down.'

'Please take a seat on the Diary Room chair Draco.'

'Let me out of this room!'

'If you sit down Draco.' A red flush was creeping up Draco's pale face. Jaw clenched, he stiffly sat down on the chair as black as his suit.

'Tell us a bit about yourself Draco.'

'I want my wand back,' he said stubbornly.

'Thank you Draco! Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'My wand.'

'Big Brother is sorry to say that no offensive weaponry is permitted in the Big Brother house, Draco. Please choose another item.'

'I don't want anything else.'

'Very well, welcome to the house Draco!' The door to his right slid open.

'My father will hear about this,' he muttered, stalking out of the room.

'Great, two blonds in suits,' commented a man on the sofa. 'What's your name kid?'

Draco looked around. He was clearly in some form of Muggle house. He assumed that all of the people in the room were Muggles too.

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

'No way!' a dark skinned woman exclaimed from across the room. A man in a bow-tie beside her was also staring at Draco, as were a blond man and brunette woman.

'Alternate universes - that's the only explanation I can suggest.' Bow-tie said, rushing over and circling Draco. 'Amazing!'

'What are you doing? How do you know my name? Who are you people? Are you Muggles?'

'I'm the Doctor, technically, yes, I'm a Muggle as are the rest of us. Big fan by the way. Though you really could do with letting Harry off a bit, he's had a tough time you know.'

'You know Potter?'

'Well, don't we all feel like we know our favourite characters?'

'What are you talking about?'

The Doctor launched into his theory.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Welcome to the Big Brother house Hermione! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

'What.' Hermione Granger got to her feet, brushing her bushy hair back from her face.

'Hermione, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.' Hermione sat on the chair, reaching into her jacket pocket as she did so. 'Tell us a bit about yourself Hermione.'

Slightly panicked that she couldn't find her wand, Hermione didn't answer D.A.V.I.N.A straight away.

'Tell us a bit about yourself Hermione,' the voice repeated.

Hermione knew that Big Brother was a Muggle reality TV show and that demanding to know where her wand was could constitute breaking the Statute of Secrecy. So she decided to act like a Muggle.

'My parents are both dentists,' she told Big Brother.

'Thank you Hermione! Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take with you. Choose wisely!'

Hermione thought about her choice. 'A book – Oliver Twist, my parents gave it to me at Christmas a few years ago.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Hermione!'

Hermione left the room quickly. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the next room, recognising the back of someone's white-blond head.

'Malfoy?' she asked, in disbelief. The dark suited man spun around.

'Granger?'

A woman at the back of the room exclaimed. 'No freaking way! _Hermione _Granger? This is like Christmas!'

'Damn, she's hot in real life too,' a blond guy said from beside the fridge. The woman beside him elbowed him in the ribs.

'What's going on Draco?' Hermione asked the Slytherin.

'That's exactly what I was just explaining!' Grinned a man in a bow-tie and braces. 'I'm the Doctor by the way.'

'Excuse me?' Hermione spluttered, 'as in Doctor Who?'

'Aha! What did I tell you Martha – we are fictional in another universe!'

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Ladies and gentlemen, your eleventh and penultimate housemate – Molly Hooper! Welcome to the Big Brother house Molly! I am your host D.A.V.I.N.A! You are live on Channel 500, please do not swear!'

The petite brunette pathologist picked herself up from the floor of the Diary Room. She groaned. Big Brother was close to her worst nightmare, given how socially awkward she considered herself to be.

'Molly, please take a seat on the Diary Room chair.' Molly meekly settled on the chair. 'Tell us a bit about yourself Molly.'

'Um,' Molly began quietly, 'I'm a morgue attendant at St Bartholomew's Hospital in London. I have a cat called Toby-'

'Thank you Molly!' D.A.V.I.N.A interrupted. 'Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'Um, my diary, if that's allowed.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Molly!' the door to Molly's right slid open. She anxiously left the Diary Room, unsure about meeting her new housemates.

'Molly? Molly Hooper?' Molly recognised the voice. Over by the kitchenette was someone Molly hadn't seen in years – Martha Jones. 'It is you!'

Martha enveloped Molly in a hug. Molly had liked Martha when they had met during Martha's time as a med student, earning extra money helping out in the morgue, while Molly was doing her morgue attendant training. Molly was glad that she knew someone in the house.

'Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone.'

Molly followed Martha to the kitchen.

**_*Meanwhile, in the Diary Room*_**

'Tell us a bit about yourself Sherlock.'

'I'm a consulting detective, the only one in the world I assume as I invented the job. But you obviously already know that. You know everything about me, or I wouldn't have been transported here. So back to you D.A.V.I.N.A – obviously not the original Davina McCall, she's past it now. By the sound of your voice you're some sort of electronic voiceover, artificial intelligence perhaps.'

'Thank you Sherlock! Before you enter the house you may choose one item from home to take in with you. Choose wisely!'

'My violin.'

'Done! Welcome to the house Sherlock!' Sherlock unfolded his long legs from the chair and strode from the room.

'Sherlock Holmes,' he introduced himself to the closest person to him – a man in a Metallica t-shirt. But before Sherlock could do his usual character assessment D.A.V.I.N.A cut in.

'Housemates! Welcome to the Big Brother house! All 12 of you are now in competition with each other to win. You will stay in the Big Brother house for 3 months unless you are evicted. Once a week, one of you will be evicted by the public vote. The garden is off-limits for the first two days. Your luggage will be delivered tomorrow. Housemates are reminded that there is to be no smoking indoors. Good luck!'

* * *

**_So what did you think of that? Let me know your thoughts and whether it's worth me continuing this :)_**

**_LittleGuitar94_**


	2. Nominations 1

_**First things first - wow! I totally wasn't expecting this much of a reaction to the first chapter. To any of it actually...**_

_**So here's my thanks to all you wonderful readers! **_

_MidnightNight157, The Ginger Midget, DrewSmileyWP, xCanadianxAngelx, PersonBehindScreen_ _**and **Rain Drops and Lightning Rods **for following and favouriting!**_

_ThePotterGames1, Emaelin, Dani-9900, cosmoGirl666, Alakazambo, TheSciurusPilot **and** 0010111000101110001011100011 11 **for following and **Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy **for favouriting!**_

_The Ginger Midget, TheButterflyCurse996, ThePotterGames1, DrewSmileyWP **(well done you figured out my plan)**, xCanadianxAngelx, PersonBehindScreen **and **willafree **for reviewing!**_

_**You're all, as Barney would say, legend- wait for it -dary!**_

* * *

When D.A.V.I.N.A's announcement ended, the wall beside the Diary Room flashed and all 12 of the housemate's faces appeared on the wall.

'Well this should be fun,' Tony shrugged.

'Define fun.' Sherlock muttered dryly.

'What was your name again big guy?'

'Sherlock Holmes.' Everybody but Malfoy stared.

'Well I think we know which universe has the most influence here. I'm the Doctor by the way. Big fan. Hound of the Baskervilles – great case. Almost fooled me. Well, a little bit. Well, not really. It was a good try though.'

'Ah, you read John's blog.'

'John Watson? With a blog? Oh! 20th Century Sherlock Holmes – genius!'

Sherlock stared at the Doctor for a few moments. 'How long has he been off his meds?' he asked the group absently, stalking off to check out the other rooms of the house. 'Molly. Hm. Interesting.'

'You two know each other?' Martha asked her friend, 'but that would mean we're all in the same universe.'

'Unless,' the Doctor jumped in, 'there's a Martha Jones and a Molly Hooper in two universes! I wonder what Jack would make of that.' He winked at Molly, who blushed. 'Molly and Sherlock, May 2009, anything significant happen?

'No,' Sherlock replied immediately.

'I qualified as a morgue attendant.' Molly said.

'Martha, what do you remember happening then?'

'Well there was that one time when Earth was transported to the Medusa Cascade and the Daleks were going to blow a load of planets up, but other than that, not much.' She sighed.

'I like this one,' Tony added, helping himself to a glass of water. 'There really isn't anything in these cupboards.'

'So what you're saying is that each of us is actually from a different parallel universe?' Annabeth asked the Doctor.

'Yes! And it's taken a lot of energy and a lot of power for it to happen. Boy would I like to see what's doing this…' a dreamy look passed over his eyes.

Tony snapped his fingers in front of the Doctor's eyes.

'Doc. How do we get out of this thing?'

A wry smile spread across the Time Lord's face. 'We play.'

**_*7:37pm. Grover is called to the Diary Room* _**

Everyone had congregated on the sofas while the Doctor fully explained his bizarre parallel universe theory to everyone. Most of them seemed to be accepting what he said, but would only truly believe it if they saw it for themselves.

Grover got to his hooves and sheepishly entered the Diary Room.

'Welcome Grover. Please take the envelope from the chair and take a seat.'

There was a golden envelope upon the black seat.

'Please read the letter within the envelope Grover.'

He slit open the envelope and read aloud to the Diary Room.

'_Housemates, here is your shopping list. You have an economy budget to last you for the first three days in the Big Brother house until the first nominations and eviction. Grover, you will return with the list, after discussing with the other housemates, and tell Big Brother what it is that you want. You are now free to leave the Diary Room_.'

Grover looked through the list. 'Oh boy,' he chewed on the corner of the golden envelope.

'We need toilet paper.'

'As much as we need a good cognac?'

'Are you seriously asking that question – toilet roll or alcohol?'

'Alcohol – sold!' Tony and Martha stared each other down across the kitchen counter.

'We have to think this through logically.' Annabeth stated, taking control of the list. 'Basic living provisions for three days – bread, milk, we already have tap water, pasta.'

'We have some rice in this cupboard!' Grover called from a small overlooked store-cabinet in the corner. 'And there's some chick peas too!'

'Toothpaste?'

'We'll get that in our luggage tomorrow.'

'Okay, but toilet roll is a must.'

'Bananas!' The Doctor added.

'We've got a bowl of fresh fruit here.' Grover said, bringing across a glass bowl filled with apples, bananas, pineapples and pears.

'Now it's a party!' The Doctor seized a banana from the bowl and settled back onto the counter. 'Some tea as well.'

'Some cereal for breakfast tomorrow.'

'Some soda cans,' Grover suggested.

'Why do we need them?' Hermione sighed, looking over Annabeth's shoulder.

'He eats them, remember.'

'Ah yes, the satyr thing.'

'Pumpkin Pasties.' Draco insisted.

'They don't have Pumpkin Pasties,' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'This is the Muggle world.'

'Fine,' he grumbled, going to sit opposite Barney at the dinner table.

'Okay Grover,' Annabeth said eventually. 'I think we've got the list. Let's hear you repeat it.'

Grover quickly repeated the list of objects back to his friend. 'Looks like we're sorted.' He said, trotting back to the Diary Room.

'Thank you Grover,' Big Brother said, after he had repeated the shopping list back to them, with an occasional stutter and pause as he remembered what Annabeth had said. 'Is there anything you would like to change on the list?'

Grover looked confused. 'But you said I had to talk to the others about it.'

'Big Brother is now asking whether there is anything on this list that you don't agree with.'

Grover's eyebrows creased. 'No, I'm fine with the list.'

'Thank you Grover. You may now leave the Diary Room.' Grover emerged from the small room looking troubled.

'What's up Billy Goat?' Tony asked upon seeing Grover's face.

'My name's Grover,' he grunted, 'and I think Big Brother's trying to make us turn on each other.'

'No kidding. That's the whole point of this show. But we've just got to play it out and see how it goes.'

'All housemates are to go to the bedroom.' Big Brother announced.

'Score!' Barney jumped up, leading the rest of them into the room. 'Now if the gentlemen could just stay outside, ladies feel free to come in.'

'It said _all _housemates Barney,' Robin said, pushing past Barney.

'Nice try Armani,' Tony smirked.

They had soon selected which bed was whose. The Doctor sort of floated around telling people that he doesn't need to sleep like they do so he would 'just go wherever'. Tony bagsied the door closest to the door, and Natasha chose the bed on the other side of the room to him. Barney, after unsuccessfully trying to get the bed beside Natasha, ended up with the one in the middle of the room, opposite the door. Sherlock stated that he wished to sleep away from everyone else because he doesn't sleep much, so he had the bed in the far left corner of the room. Annabeth, Grover and Hermione picked a group of three beds on the right of the room, and Robin, Molly and Martha got the beds to Barney's left. Draco chose one of the two remaining beds, which left the Doctor in the bed between Draco and Natasha.

'Housemates are reminded that they cannot go to sleep until after 9 o'clock.'

Grover sat up from his bed, 'well that sucks.'

'So what are we meant to do in here?' Martha asked, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall.

'I can think of a few things gorgeous,' Barney winked, propping himself up on his elbows on the bed.

'No thanks, I'm married,' Martha smirked, wiggling her ring finger at Barney.

'And?'

'Ergh, Barney,' Robin sighed, 'give it a rest. You're not going to get anywhere with anyone in this house.'

'Challenge accepted!' he cried, holding an invisible challenge up to the skies.

'So Sherlock,' Tony asked the consultant detective. 'You and Watson – purely platonic?'

'I might ask the same about yourself and Captain America.' Holmes retorted. Tony choked while Natasha broke a smile.

'Me and Capsicle? Where'd you get that idea?'

'If the Doctor's theory is correct then there are films of your exploits in my universe, and in one of them you seem more than a bit fascinated by Mr Rogers.' Sherlock shot a glance at Natasha, 'and you're not fooling anyone either with Barton.'

Natasha's eyebrows raised by a millimetre.

'Ooh, tension, that's not good.' The Doctor butted in waving his arms around. 'Look, you can practically cut it with a knife. Just then, Big Brother announced that housemates could once again leave the bedroom. They did so rather quickly.

'So what's new?' Grover asked, looking around the room.

'Our shopping has been delivered, obviously.' Sherlock told him, striding past and picking up a gold envelope from the kitchen counter.

'How'd you figure that?' Grover checked the cupboards and fridge to find that he was right.

'We had just made a shopping list and were asked to leave the kitchen area. Boring.' He threw the letter to the side.

'Hey, what does it say?'

'Nothing interesting.' Sherlock proceeded to head over to the sofas and pick up his violin.

'Don't worry, he's always this rude,' Molly told Grover. 'It's part of the genius thing.'

'Well he's wrong about this letter being uninteresting. Listen guys.' Sherlock picked at a violin string. '_Housemates, here is your shopping, as requested. Tomorrow, each of you will be asked to nominate a fellow housemate who you wish to be put forward for the public vote. You will be asked to give thorough and honest explanations of why you want to evict your nominee_.'

'_We _have to choose who we want out of here?' Robin asked, appalled.

'There's more. _Housemates up for nomination will then have to pack their bags ready for eviction the following day_.'

'They're really moving this thing on.'

'_Big Brother encourages housemates to think their decision through before nominating. Housemates are also to be aware that any discussion of their nominations will result in punishment by Big Brother_. That's it.'

'So we have to choose each other, and then the public make the final decision.' The Doctor summarised, looking troubled.

**_*9:43pm. The most of the housemates are in the bedroom getting ready for bed.*_**

'Wow he can really go out like a light,' Hermione chuckled to Annabeth. Grover had already crashed out on his bed. Natasha and Robin were also in the room.

'So what is it you do?' Robin asked Natasha.

It was tough to explain exactly so she settled on her general job title. 'I'm an assassin.'

Robin looked impressed. A little worried, but also impressed. 'Barney'd better watch out then.'

Natasha smirked, 'I've dealt with way more than that guy.'

'I bet you have. That's a killer dress by the way.' Robin winced at the pun. 'Sorry.'

Natasha decided that she liked this woman, regardless of her similarity to Maria Hill, her boss. 'I get a rather generous budget from my employers. That's one of the bonuses for having such a unique skill set.'

'I think I'm in the wrong job,' Robin snorted, indicating her comparatively bland work outfit.

'So you just kill people for money?' Annabeth asked, more than a hint of judgement in her voice.

'Not anymore,' Natasha shook her fiery hair.

'So you don't kill people?' Hermione seemed hesitant.

'No, that's still my job. I just don't do it for the money anymore.' She almost lost herself in thought for a moment. The sound of Barney laughing ridiculously loud was enough to startle everyone bar the sleeping Grover. 'Is he always like this?'

Robin nodded. 'Even when I dated him.'

'You went out with that guy? _Why_?'

Robin shrugged, Natasha checked her body language. The woman obviously still had feelings for him.

'Oh wow.'

The lights went out shortly after and they settled down to sleep. Robin, Hermione, Grover and Annabeth were all still fully clothed beneath their sheets. But Natasha, who really didn't give a damn what anyone else thought, had stripped off her dress and tights before curling up under the surprisingly comfortable duvet.

One by one, Malfoy, Molly and Martha all drifted into bed. Sherlock stalked into the room near enough to midnight, followed by Barney who was escorted by Tony. The Doctor traipsed in with a banana in the early hours of the morning and quietly hummed to himself.

**_*Day 1 in the Big Brother house. It's 8:30am and all the housemates bar the Doctor are asleep.*_**

The silence of the house was rent by a loud siren. The Doctor, who had been scratching his chin, jumped and found himself standing on his bed. His hand reached into his jacket pocket but found it empty. '_Screwdriver_,' he complained, leaping off the bed and pressing his ear to the wall and then the floor.

Sherlock sat bolt upright in his bed, back straight, and blinked a few times before getting up and swept from the room to the kitchen as though the deafening alarm was perfectly normal. Natasha practically flew out of bed and was in a crouched and ready position. The Doctor made a strange noise at the back of his throat upon seeing her in her black and lacy underwear, it sounded a bit like a squeal.

Martha, from years of hospital shifts, quickly adjusted to the sudden disturbance from her sleep. 'Doctor, what is it?' she asked. He was currently running his hands along every bit of wall that he could reach, including stepping onto Natasha's bed and searching the corner of the room. Annabeth and Grover woke at the same time, both looking slightly panicked. Annabeth pulled the duvet from Grover's mouth to stop him chewing it in his worry. She slipped out of bed and stretched with a yawn. Beside her, Hermione sat up in bed and put her face in her hands. Her bushy hair was even bushier after sleep.

'I'm up,' she told them.

Draco however was reaching around the bedside table, blond hair askew, not remembering that he no longer had his wand. 'What is this Muggle contraption Granger?' he demanded of Hermione.

'It's an alarm, Malfoy,' she groaned. On the other side of the room, Molly wrapped the duvet around herself, startled by the loud noise.

Barney and Robin were reluctantly moaning and groaning about getting up. Robin tried reaching for a non-existent alarm clock by her bed and ended up on the floor.

'Barney, wake up,' she said, pushing the side of his head.

'Ugggh,' he grumbled. So she pushed him out of bed and sat on the side of his vacant bunk. He had stripped off his suit and was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

'Why's the alarm still going?' Annabeth asked. The Doctor had skittered from the room, searching the walls of the outer house.

'Because Tony's not up,' Martha pointed to the genius billionaire who was sprawled, spread eagle in his single bed. Natasha picked up her dress from the previous night and strode over to Tony.

'Stark.' She snapped, annoyed by the siren. 'Stark.' He didn't move. She wrenched the covers from him and his eyes snapped open. The siren stopped.

'Am I still dreaming?' he asked, taking in the sight of Natasha stood over him wearing nothing but her underwear. 'Because I really don't want to wake up right now.'

'Shut up Stark.' Natasha muttered, dumping his duvet on the floor and heading to the bathroom.

'I'm up!' Barney announced, jumping up from the floor and chasing after Natasha. She slammed the bathroom door in his face.

'Damn I like her,' Robin nodded. The Doctor popped back into the room.

'The alarm's stopped.'

'We know Doctor,' Martha said, arching her back as she stretched. 'We just had to wake up.'

'Oh,' the Doctor's face fell.

Sherlock re-entered the room. 'Molly, I want some toast.'

She stared at him, 'so make some then.'

'I want you to make it.'

'Why?'

'You can make toast.'

'And you can't?' Martha interjected, shaking her head. 'Never meet your heroes.'

'It's like Shakespeare all over again,' the Doctor beamed.

'Sherlock Holmes can't make toast?' Hermione mused.

'Why would I need to? I have Mrs Hudson and John.' He seemed bored by the mundane conversation. 'Molly.'

'I'll do it,' Hermione picked herself up from her bed and made to leave the room. 'Does anyone else want some toast?' They all nodded. 'Coming right up.'

**_*9:15am. Tony has been called to the Diary Room to make the first nomination of the house.*_**

'Tony, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.' Big Brother's metallic voice ordered. The glowing blue eye on the wall shimmered.

Tony scratched at his Metallica shirt. 'Sherlock.' He said after a pause.

'Please explain your choice.'

'I don't really like the guy. He seems smart, a genius in fact, but stuck up. Is that just a British thing or…? Either way, I think everyone else is marginally cool, or I could have some fun messing with them. Goatee especially, that kid gets so worked up.' He smirked to himself. 'Hey Big Bro, do you think we could have a shwarma party sometime?'

'Thank you for your nomination Tony. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Tony gave a little wave to the hidden camera within the blue eye and departed.

**_*9:20am*_**

'Natasha, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

Natasha glared at the eye for a few moments. 'Molly.'

'Please explain your choice.'

'Because she's a weak-link,' Natasha explained, pushing her red hair behind her ear. 'Everyone else is a strong character. It's either her, Grover, or Barney.'

'So why didn't you choose to nominate Grover or Barney, Natasha?'

'Because Grover has Annabeth and I think there's more to him than meets the eye. Barney on the other hand is just a pest, nothing more. He's no threat.' He nature as a spy and assassin made her good at reading people and targeting what was known as 'spares' in her mind.

'Thank you for your nomination Natasha. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

She quickly stood up and left.

**_*9:24am*_**

'Doctor, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Myself,' he stated, crossing his long legs, reclining on the chair.

'Big Brother is sorry, but housemates cannot nominate themselves for the public eviction.'

'I thought as much,' the Doctor muttered bitterly. 'Not Martha, definitely not her. Not Tony either, I like him, he's very clever that one. Sherlock, a bit different to how I imagined him, but I can see bits of Arthur in him. Arthur Conan Doyle that is, nice chap, bit odd. Where was I?'

'Nomination, Doctor.'

'Ah yes,' he settled into thought once more. 'I like Grover too, very interesting. A satyr. I met a man who once thought he was a satyr, but that's beside the point. Annabeth. I've not really spoken to her but I get the feeling she's a good egg. And of course there's Hermione and Draco,' he grinned. 'I can't send them out.'

He ran a hand through his quaffed hair. 'Barney. I like his suit, needs a bow-tie though. So then there's Robin, Natasha and Molly.' He ticked them off on his long fingers.

He swallowed, looking concerned. 'Molly,' he managed, with the look of something sour in his mouth.

'Please explain your choice.'

'I don't think she'd be happy here,' he admitted, looking through his fringe at the blue eye. 'She's quiet and shy and smart. A lovely person I'm sure, but not suited to this house. Not when the only person from her universe acts so off with her.'

'Thank you for your nomination Doctor. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

With one last lingering glare at the eye the Doctor stalked out of the Diary Room.

**_*9:36am*_**

'Martha, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Sherlock,' she nodded confidently.

'Please explain your choice.'

'Well, he's _Sherlock Holmes_,' she told the eye, 'he's a genius, but he's a total arse. Out of everyone in this house I think he's the most anti-social, and he can't even make himself toast. Until this morning I hadn't made up my mind, but the way he spoke to Molly – no. So I'm nominating Sherlock.'

'Thank you for your nomination Martha. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Thanks Big Brother,' she replied.

**_*9:41am*_**

'Robin, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'I think I'd like to nominate Grover,' he said, chewing on her lip.

'Please explain your choice.'

'If I'm playing to win, it makes sense to keep the girls. So that leaves Barney, Tony, Sherlock, Malfoy, the Doctor and Grover.'

'So why Grover?'

'I like Tony and Barney, obviously, and I think the Doctor's kinda cute too with the whole rabbit in headlights thing he's got going on. Malfoy's got this whole dark and surly thing going on and Sherlock seems like a bit of an ass, so that'll be entertaining. Grover's the only one who doesn't really fit.' She shrugged.

'Thank you for your nomination Robin. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

**_*9:47am*_**

'Barney, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Tony!'

'Please explain your choice.'

'Have you seen the guy? I bet he looks great in a suit. My game plan works out as me and the ladies in the house. Look at the other guys – the Doctor, he's no threat. Sherlock, c'mon the guy's a loner who can't make toast. Malfoy, he's not gonna get laid in this house, nor is Grover. He's a goat! So the only thing between me and a house full of hotties is Tony.'

'Thank you for your nomination Barney. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Awesome!'

**_*9:53am*_**

'Annabeth, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Tony.'

'Please explain your choice.'

'He's arrogant and annoying and he calls me "blondie",' she explained. 'I can see myself getting into an argument with that guy, especially if he keeps up calling Grover "Mr Tumnus" or "Goatee" or "Billy Goat".'

'Thank you for your nomination Annabeth. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

**_*9:58am*_**

'Grover, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Malfoy,' he said, curling his hair around his horns.

'Please explain your decision.'

'The guy just seems a bit off with everyone, I mean, none of us want to be here so just lighten up and roll with it.'

'Thank you for your nomination Grover. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

**_*10:03am*_**

'Draco, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'The brown haired woman, Molly.'

'Please explain your decision.'

'She seems rather pathetic,' he sneered. He wasn't just a Malfoy because of his name. 'She's a Muggle woman who hides behind others. The others are Muggles anyway but at least they have some character and pride. Molly reminds me of Moaning Myrtle.'

'Thank you for your nomination Draco. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

He glowered and walked out.

**_*10:09am*_**

'Hermione, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'Sherlock,' she announced.

'Please explain your decision.'

'At first I was thinking that Tony should be the one to go. I mean, his nicknames for people he has known for less than a day are ridiculous! He's got worse manners than Ron and he's even more arrogant than Malfoy. But earlier this morning Sherlock was so _rude_ it was unbelievable. So I think he should go.'

'Thank you for your nomination Hermione. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

**_*10:15am*_**

'Molly, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

Molly sat on the edge of the chair, looking down at her feet.

'Natasha,' she said quietly, looking uncomfortable, as though the assassin could maybe hear her.

'Please explain your decision.'

'Well, it's hard to explain why really,' she began. 'I guess, she's so confident and unlike me that I just feel uncomfortable when she's around. And the way all the guys watch her, even Sherlock does it, it just– I nominate her.' She confirmed with a nod of her head.

'Thank you for your nomination Molly. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Still watching the floor, Molly left the room.

**_*10:23am*_**

'Sherlock, please tell Big Brother who it is you would like to be put forward for the public vote.'

'The Doctor,' he said clearly. 'The man is quite clearly mad as well as eccentric. He told me yesterday about meeting a man named Sir Arthur, who he claims created me. Typical delusions of grandeur – he exists in a rather manic state of mind, clearly, has delusions and thinks that he is rather powerful. Complete with the grand name of "The Doctor" it is obvious that you have place a mad man in this house and that he needs to go. Some of the others have even started to believe his ramble about alternate universes. Is that all?'

'Thank you for your nomination Sherlock. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is allowed between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Sherlock had already left.

**_*10:33am. The housemates are on the sofas.*_**

'The results of the house nominations are as follows,' Big Brother announced. 'Doctor, you have received one nomination.'

'What?' Martha exclaimed. The Doctor adjusted his bow-tie, looking crestfallen, like a kicked puppy.

'Natasha, you have received one nomination.'

'Is that all?' Tony remarked, taking a sip of water. 'Losing your touch Stalin.'

She ignored him, trying to figure out who had nominated her.

'Draco, you have received one nomination.'

'Was it you Granger?' Malfoy demanded.

'What? No!'

'Well who was it?'

'We can't discuss nominations Draco,' Molly reminded him. He glared at her, sitting back down on the sofa.

'Grover, you have received one nomination.'

'Only one?' he bleated, Annabeth gave him a comforting half-arm hug.

'Tony, you have received two nominations.'

'What?' he almost spilt his water down his front.

'What, the usual Stark charm not working out for you?' The corners of Natasha's lips pulled up in almost a smirk.

'None of the housemates mentioned are up for the public vote tomorrow.' Big Brother informed them. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

'Looks like you're not getting rid of me yet Romanoff.'

'Molly and Sherlock, with three nominations apiece, you two are to face the public vote tomorrow to decide who will be the first person to be evicted from the Big Brother house.'

Sherlock looked unfazed, but Molly seemed to curl in on herself. Martha reached around and gave her a hug.

'Why are you sad Molly?' Sherlock asked, picking up his violin. 'I'll be going if anyone is. As John said, it's hard for people to like me.'

Tony was still demanding to know who nominated him.

* * *

_**The voting lines are now - OPEN!**_

_**Vote in the reviews, and leave a reason if you want. I'll get to writing the evictions as soon as possible. Voting lines will close when I have reached a suitable point in the next chapter (so probably about 2 days).**_

_**BONUS: Leave any questions you would want to ask the two housemates up for eviction! If I get enough I'll do a post-eviction interview. **_


	3. Day 1 in the Big Brother House

_**Apologies it took me so long to update this, I'm back at school now so busy busy busy! I did hit a minor patch of writer's block but worked through it and here we go! Also my unofficial beta-reader has now toddled off to uni in London (WOO SARAH!) so it may take a while for me to proof-read chapters and make sure all is well in future, but anyway. The chapter - hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

_***11:00am. Housemates are in the living room and the kitchen.***_

'So when are we getting our luggage?' Robin asked, settling down beside Natasha on the sofa. Almost on cue Big Brother made an announcement.

'Housemates, your luggage has been delivered to the bedroom.' There was a mad dash as almost all of them scrambled out of the kitchen and living-room. 'Housemates are not to touch their luggage.'

Tony spread his arms wide across the door frame to hold back the surge of housemates.

'Housemates are not permitted to touch their luggage for one hour. After that hour they are free to open their cases.'

'Or what?' The Doctor asked, having followed the others into the bedroom. There was a blue square case on his bed. He scrutinised the case. 'Or what, Big Brother?' he asked again.

Big Brother didn't answer.

Tony's suitcase was red and gold with a blue triangle in the middle. 'Well they know who I am at least.' He commented, leaving the room. It seemed that everyone would be fine about the small task that was set.

That was until Barney started to get worked up about wearing the same suit twice.

'It's just something I don't do Robin,' he told her.

'Well you've just got another 53 minutes to wait.'

'I don't like waiting.' He stated.

'Nor does Stark,' Natasha pointed to the guy pacing the kitchen.

'Why would they do that? I hate waiting. I hate being told what not to do. The surest way to make me do something is to tell me not to do it.' Tony raved to Martha.

'Just calm down, sit down, and don't think about it.' She told him.

'That's exactly the problem. Now you've said "don't think about it" I've got to think about it.'

_***43 minutes to go. The girls are on the sofas.***_

'I need to brush my hair,' Hermione sighed, flicking through the pages of her Dickens book.

'Tell me about it.' Annabeth ran her hands through her blonde hair for the hundredth time, untangling the knots that just seemed to keep reforming.

_***37 minutes to go. Tony and Barney are restlessly roaming the house.***_

'Hey! Smirnoff. I need something to do.' Tony called.

'Excuse me?' Natasha looked like she might floor him.

'Not like that, well, if you're interested?' He caught her glare. 'Which you're not, okay then. I need something to take my mind off everything. Spar with me.'

Natasha smirked, 'Really? You realise I can kick your ass in so many ways, right?'

Tony nodded impatiently. 'Come on, before I change my mind. Just take it easy; let me do the attacking or whatever.'

'You wouldn't last two seconds if I was attacking, Stark,' she said, getting up from the sofa.

'Don't I know it,' Tony muttered, almost inaudibly as he squared up to her on the bare space of the living room.

'You can't fight in here. It's against the rules!' Hermione told them, looking up from her novel.

'Oh my God, you're actually going to fight? Here?' Martha exclaimed, a bit stunned.

'I'd hardly call it a fight, at least not a fair one.' Natasha smirked, beckoning Tony on.

'In that dress?' Robin asked. Her doubts were immediately put aside as Natasha blocked every one of Tony's shots without a hair falling out of place.

'Is that suit the best you've got?' she asked, easily spinning away from a kick.

'Well this is definitely distracting.' Barney commented craning his neck to the side as Tony and Natasha danced around each other.

_***23 minutes to go. Barney is back on his feet.***_

'I need the bathroom.' He declared, heading through the bedroom.

'I bet you he'll cave,' Grover sniffed, chomping on an apple core.

'Well duh,' Annabeth agreed.

Sure enough, a few moments later: 'Barney, please come to the Diary Room.'

Barney cursed as he crossed the room, sleek black suitcase in hand. 'IT'S EMPTY!' he yelled, shaking the case at the other housemates as he barged into the Diary Room.

'Take a seat Barney,' Big Brother ordered him once in the Diary Room. Barney threw himself down on the black chair, shoving the empty suitcase to the side. 'Barney. You disobeyed Big Brother's command not to touch your luggage before the hour was up. Please explain why you did this.'

'I needed to change my suit! I can't wear the same suit two days in a row,' he moaned.

'As a result of your failure, Barney, all but one of your suits and ties have been removed from your luggage.'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!' Barney drew out his despair in the most dramatic way he could. Big Brother let him proceed for a minute.

'Thank you Barney.' Big Brother dismissed. 'You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Barney slumped away from the chair.

'Oh my God Barney, what happened?' Robin asked, raising herself from the sofa as Barney staggered from the Diary Room.

'They took away my suits,' he sobbed from his knees in front of the Diary Room door. Robin helped him up and sat him down on the sofa.

'I need a drink,' he groaned.

'Water, milk or lemonade?'

'Whiskey!'

'Sorry, bar's dry.'

'I hate this place!' he groaned.

'Is he always such a drama queen? He's worse than the Aphrodite kids when their hair gets wet,' Annabeth said, looking with surprise at Barney.

_***12:03pm***_

'Housemates, your luggage is now in the bedroom.'

They all stampeded from the lounge and crammed through the door.

'Dibs on the bathroom!' Robin yelled.

'Not if I get there first! Tony shouted back, grabbing his red and gold case and flinging himself through the bathroom door.

Robin hammered on the door. 'Rude,' she sighed, waiting with her square suitcase that had a Canadian flag painted on it.

'What's up Doctor?' Martha sat down beside the Doctor on his bed. The Doctor was lost in thought with a pout on his face, his hands flicking up to straighten his bow tie from time to time.

'Something feels wrong, Martha. Not _wrong_ wrong, just wrong. The last time I was on Big Brother it was a game show that killed people off through evictions.'

'Oh my God, do you think–?'

'No, no. That's the point. It doesn't feel the same.

'What do you mean?'

The Doctor looked sideways at Martha. That new and yet somehow recognisable face layered with different emotions. 'I get the sense that Big Brother is… _interested._'

'Interested? In what?'

'Us.'

'Why?'

'I don't–'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'What the hell is wrong now Barney?' Robin said loudly.

Barney merely whimpered and held up a navy blue tie with a pattern of yellow ducks. Robin gasped. 'They gave you the ducky tie.'

Barney sunk to his knees.

'What's the ducky tie?' Molly wondered aloud.

'What's the ducky tie,' Barney repeated in an agonised voice, 'She doesn't know about the ducky tie.'

'Barney lost a bet with two of our friends,' Robin explained. 'He lost–'

'I was tricked!'

'He lost and his punishment was wearing the ducky tie for a year.'

'It was terrible.'

Annabeth threw a box of tissues at Barney as he sniffled.

_***12:25pm. Most of the housemates are queuing for the bathroom.***_

'About time Tony!' Robin growled, barging through to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. Tony grinned, his hair still wet from his shower and some fresh clothes on his back.

'Afternoon everyone,' he smirked. 'Wow, you lot really do smell don't you?' He wrinkled his nose and strolled out to the sofas, finding that the Doctor had relocated there too. 'We should really open some windows in here. Oh no wait, we can't.'

'Such an ass,' Annabeth groaned, tapping her hands against her thighs.

'Are you nervous or something?' Martha asked her, noting the busy hands.

'She has ADHD,' Sherlock butted in from where he lay on his bed, closest to the bathroom door, with his eyes closed. 'Her hands have been constantly moving since we got here and she can barely sit still.'

'Well done genius,' Annabeth muttered dryly, moving to fiddle with the beads at her neck. 'It's not exactly an uncommon condition.'

'I've got that!' Barney announced.

'Unsurprising.' Sherlock sniffed.

'Are you taking anything for it?' Martha's medical knowledge forced its way to the front of her mind.

'What? For the ADHD? Yeah, like I'd take drugs for it – I'd get myself killed!' Annabeth and Grover shared an incredulous look.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, kids like me are always ADHD, usually dyslexic too. It's our in-built battle senses that stop us from just sitting around doing nothing. We've got to keep busy or keep moving because there's always something after us, or some training to do.'

'Kids like you?'

'Warrior children,' Sherlock interrupted again. 'Using traditional weapons I gather from the small cuts on your hands and arms, as well as the small blade skills you possess.' Annabeth had twirled a knife in her fingers earlier when making herself a sandwich.

'And what else can you tell about me?' Annabeth challenged the anti-social detective.

'You really don't want to–' Molly began, but Sherlock talked over her, sitting up on the edge of his bed to look at Annabeth.

'Mother issues leading to lack of trust. Your intense faith and protectiveness of your friend suggests the lack of a maternal bond during your infancy. This then developed into over attachment to friends, presumably with stepmother issues in there as well. Lack of trust but not a lack of respect to fellow warriors such as Natasha. Your upbringing was hard and characterised by rigorous training, hence your misleading physical strength and muscle tone.'

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, mildly impressed, 'There's a lot of assumptions in there.'

'Tanned skin so you're from a sunny area: California, judging by the accent, but you don't like it there. You spend most of your time away from home and have recently been travelling. Beads around your neck suggest a length of time spent at the same place, a summer camp perhaps judging by your age.'

Sherlock looked to Annabeth for confirmation of his deductions.

'Yes, most probably, yes, it makes sense, yes, yes, and I spent all year at the camp.' Annabeth reeled off. 'That's quite a trick. Can you deduce things about other people from analysing me?'

'Depends upon the person.'

'My mother?' Annabeth's eyebrows lifted in challenge.

'You're testing me.'

'And you're too competitive not to try.'

'A powerful woman.'

'You got that right,' Grover nodded.

'You're intimidated by her. You push yourself so that she will be proud of you and will acknowledge you…' Sherlock scrutinised Annabeth for a few moments. He looked pained. Annabeth guessed that he couldn't get anything else on her mother from her.

'Pretty good for a guy who's as closed minded as you seem to be.' She nodded. Barney entered the bathroom as Robin left it, towel-drying her hair as she went. 'My mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of–'

'Wisdom and strategy. Greek mythology – rubbish.'

Annabeth's mouth hardened into a line. 'Oh really?' She half expected the sound of thunder to echo Zeus' rage.

'The Greeks were an advanced civilisation, true enough, but nevertheless they were limited by their own minds.'

'And you're not?'

Sherlock ignored her. 'So they made up deities to explain the goings on of things beyond their knowledge and understanding.'

'Didn't you hear the Doctor's parallel universe theory?' Martha added. 'It's possible that there is another universe where the Greek pantheon of gods is real.'

'You mean they aren't real in your universe?' Grover looked utterly perplexed. 'Imagine that Annabeth.'

'Life with no Hera breathing down my neck,' she considered the possibility. 'But then there'd be no us, and no Percy.'

'Is Percy your boyfriend?' Robin asked from her bed. Annabeth nodded.

'You can't actually believe that madman.' Sherlock scoffed.

'He's not a madman!' Martha defended.

'Oh, I most certainly am Martha,' The Doctor quipped, re-entering the room, 'but luckily for you I'm also rather smart and not limited by my or any other time at all.' He grinned.

'He's a time-traveller,' Martha explained to the confused others.

'All of space and time is mine to explore, and it was once yours too Martha.'

'But we know how that ended Doctor.'

'Yes, with you meeting your future husband. Can't be all bad can it?'

Martha chuckled reluctantly.

_***2:30pm. Hermione, Grover, Molly and Martha are in the kitchen. The rest of the housemates are on the sofas.***_

'Are you guys seriously saying that we're the only ones that can cook?' Martha looked shocked.

'Why should I need to cook? That's what John and Mrs Hudson are for.' Sherlock told them bluntly. He took up an entire sofa, stretched out with his feet dangling over the end. He had changed his clothes into yet another grey suit, but had exchanged the tailored custom fit jacket for a long red silk dressing gown.

'And what if John and Mrs Hudson stop cooking for you?' Molly challenged, lining up all the kitchen contents on the island counter.

'It will never happen.' Sherlock said with a note of finality.

'There's no reason for me to cook,' Draco muttered haughtily.

Hermione's cheeks flushed red, 'Because that's what house-elves are for isn't it?'

'Well yes.' Draco shrugged as though it was obvious.

'So what did you do after Harry set Dobby free?'

'Father hired a cook, obviously.'

'Oh yes, heaven forbid that you actually have to work for anything in your life _Malfoy_.'

Draco's pale cheeks tinged pink. He stood up from the sofa and stormed away, into the Diary Room.

'Ouch.' Martha muttered. 'What about you Annabeth?'

'Oh no, you do not want her to cook.' Grover stressed.

'Hey! I'm not that bad.' Annabeth defended.

Grover gave her a pitiful look. 'Girl you burnt lettuce last time you tried cooking for me.'

'That was not my fault! If the Hephaestus kids hadn't come barging in then it would have been fine.' Grover didn't look convinced.

'Barney?'

'Mmm?'

'Can you cook?'

'Pfft, yeah. Who doesn't know how to cook?'

'Apparently everyone who isn't up here.' Hermione waved her hand at all those on the sofas. 'So come on up.'

Barney strolled over to the kitchen counter, 'Shameful.' He sniffed, looking down upon those on the sofas.

'By cooking she means proper cooking, not going out to a restaurant or getting a takeaway.' Robin said.

'Duh, Robin,' Barney rolled his eyes. 'I know how to cook. My mom taught me.'

'Can you cook Robin?' Molly asked.

'Hah!' Barney laughed.

Robin shook her head. 'Not very well.' She admitted.

'Doctor?'

'Do jammy dodgers count?'

'I don't think so. Natasha?'

'Come on Smirnoff,' Tony teased, 'I'm sure you can cook something.'

'A little bit,' she admitted with a slight twitch of her shoulders.

'Then get up here.' Natasha went and stood beside Grover, on the opposite side of the kitchen to Barney.

'Tony?'

He shook his head. 'Unless you want a half-cooked meal in three hours it's a no from me.'

'Fine.' Hermione clapped her hands together. 'Six of us. We can make something between the six of us.'

'You bet!' Grover cheered, donning a white fronted apron that said "_Kiss the cook!_" in bold font.

_***Meanwhile, in the Diary Room.***_

'Draco, Big Brother encourages housemates to express their feelings and concerns in the Diary Room. Everything you say in here is confidential and will not be shared with the other housemates.' Draco didn't think he would ever get used to that cool and inhuman voice of Big Brother.

Draco Malfoy huffed. 'I just don't undertand what's going on,' he said. 'What is this Muggle show? Who are all these people? And why is Granger still treating me like the bad guy?' The Dark Lord had been defeated; Potter and all that lot had won. But Draco was still treated like something rotten.

'Big Brother is a television reality show that picks a number of diverse personalities and puts them in a house for a number of weeks.'

'Why?'

'For entertainment of course!'

'Whose entertainment?'

'The viewing public's – your biggest fans!'

'I doubt I have any fans,' Malfoy mumbled, imagining his mother sat somehow in front of a Muggle television set watching him on the screen.

'Big Brother thinks you would be surprised by the number of fans you actually have Draco.'

'But what do you get at the end of it? What's the point of staying here?' Draco wanted nothing better than to leave the house of strangers as soon as possible.

'Traditionally you win the confirmation of your adoration and a large sum of money.'

'I don't need money.' The Malfoy vault in Gringotts still held enough gold for Draco to never have to work.

'Then you may receive one wish if you win.' Big Brother replied.

'A wish?' Malfoy didn't look convinced. Big Brother wasn't some sort of genie who could just grant wishes, but what if it was? The doubt settled in his mind.

'Anything you desire back in your realm will be yours if you win.'

Draco did look mildly tempted by the offer. 'Anything?'

'Anything.'

'Okay then,' he sat up straighter in the black hair and looked the blue eye of Big Brother directly in the pupil. 'My wish, should I win, would be for everyone to stop judging me for my father's actions. The War is over now and I did my part. I am my own person, even though I still carry the name of Malfoy.'

The blue eye pulsed. 'Your wish has been accepted Draco, it shall be granted should you win.'

Draco made to leave the Diary Room. 'Thank you Big Brother,' he murmured with one hand on the door handle.

'There you are Draco! We wondered where you had gone.' That was Molly, bustling up to Draco as he left the Diary Room.

'I was in the Diary Room.' He replied stiffly. He took a deep breath. If he was going to get his wish he had to win, and that meant getting on with these Muggles. 'Food smells good, what is it?'

Granger shot him a confused look from where she was chopping lettuce at the counter.

'Oh it's a roast dinner, or as close as we can make it with the ingredients we've got,' Molly explained. She had an apron on that read _"Dead good with a knife"_. Draco wasn't sure whether that was meant to be funny – he didn't really understand Muggle humour.

'What does that mean, the writing on your apron?'

Molly blushed for some reason unknown to Draco. 'Oh, it's a bit of a joke, because of my job. I'm a morgue attendant.' Malfoy stared blankly back at her.'I look at dead people to see how they died.'

Malfoy swallowed back the urge to vomit slightly. Ever since the War he had found death and dead people to be repulsive to him. How anyone could spend their days specifically looking at dead people was beyond him. 'Thrilling.' He managed. He walked past Molly and sat on the sofa, surrounded by a slightly awkward silence.

_***5:00pm. Molly is in the Diary Room.***_

'What is bothering you Molly?' Big Brother prompted.

Molly curled up on the black chair in a large jumper and some casual jeans. 'I'm just worried about tomorrow's eviction.' She confessed. 'I'm worried that I'll be the first to be evicted.'

'Why does that worry you? Do you want to stay in the Big Brother house?'

'Well, not really, but if I do go first it'll prove that everyone hates me.'

'Why do you think that you will be evicted and not Sherlock?'

'Because he's Sherlock Holmes. You saw everyone else's reaction when he introduced himself. They all know who Sherlock is, but no one knows Molly Hooper. Why would they want me to stick around?'

'But it is Sherlock who is also up for eviction, so not all of them think he is as great as you think they do.'

'I suppose. But it's the public voting isn't it? They're all going to want him to stay. He'll be more entertaining than me if he stays.'

'Have you spoken to any of your housemates about your concerns?'

Molly shook her head, 'no.'

'Big Brother advises that you share your worries with someone in the house that you trust.'

'But who can I trust? There's no way Sherlock will listen to me and Martha's not even the Martha that I knew!'

'Martha isn't the Martha from your universe, but she is still the Martha you knew.'

Molly pondered over this for a few moments. 'You really think I should talk to Martha?'

'Big Brother recommends it Molly.' The blue eye shimmered on the wall.

'Okay, thanks Big Brother.'

'No, thank you Molly.' Molly cast one more look at the eye before leaving the room.

'There you are,' Martha smiled from the sofa, 'you snuck off pretty quietly.'

'Yeah, sorry about that. I just had to sort some things out with Big Brother.'

'Me too!' The Doctor jumped up from his seat and rushed into the Diary Room.

'I have some questions for you Big Brother!' he told Big Brother, pointing at the blue eye.

'Big Brother will be happy to answer them for you Doctor,' the AI coolly replied.

'One: what happens to us when we're evicted?' The Doctor paced in front of the Diary Room chair. 'This isn't like before; I've not been brought here specifically to rescue anyone or anything, have I? No. So why am I here – to play to win? What do I get out of that? What benefit would you gain by killing us off? Unless you're not going to disintegrate us when we're evicted. Maybe we are here for entertainment. Big Brother are you going to answer me?'

'Yes Doctor, what question would you like Big Brother to answer?'

'What happens to us when we're evicted?'

'That will be revealed after tomorrow night's eviction Doctor. Big Brother cannot tell you that now.'

'Why not?'

'It would spoil the surprise for the evictee.'

'But will it harm them?'

'No Doctor, Big Brother strives to reduce any harm done to housemates.'

The Doctor huffed, throwing himself backwards onto the comfy chair. 'Second question: why should I want to stay here? What's stopping me getting myself forcibly evicted?'

'That is up to you Doctor.'

'If I recall, Big Brother isn't usually this cryptic.'

'If you win, Doctor, Big Brother will grant you fame and fortune.'

'I don't want either, thank you very much Big Brother.' The Doctor folded his hands in his lap.

'Or Big Brother can grant you one wish.'

'Very genie of the lamp Big Brother, but you don't have the power to grant the one wish that I have.' The Doctor glared at the blue eye with barely concealed loathing. 'The very laws of time prevent it from being possible.'

'Tell Big Brother that wish Doctor; you may be surprised by the extent of Big Brother's power.'

The Doctor glowered for a number of minutes. 'You claim to know everything about each of us.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes Doctor, Big Brother has an extensive knowledge of each of the housemates, including yourself.'

'Then you'll know what my wish is and why it can never be granted.'

Big Brother considered this for a few moments. 'Maybe if you select a different wish, Doctor, perhaps something simpler.'

It was as though a switch had been flipped and The Doctor went from angry and loathing to bubbly and enthusiastic. 'Okay then, something simple. Here we go – several lifetimes' worth of passes to the luxury tea-rooms of Camellimia!'

'Big Brother can grant that wish.'

'Great! How?'

'The power of fandom, Doctor.'

'Hmmm… maybe. Fandom, fans of each of us. A sort of communal thought developed over centuries and believed by some cultures to cause certain telekinetic powers. To "move mountains" if you will, adopted by later civilisations as a legitimate form of industry. But this house is quite obviously Earth décor, 21st century I believe. Are you listening Big Brother?'

'Yes Doctor, Big Brother is listening.'

'Right.' And just like that he jumped up from the chair and left the Diary Room.

_***Meanwhile, in the lounge***_

'Martha, can I talk to you… in private?' Molly asked her friend nervously.

'Yeah sure, what is it Molly?' Martha led her away from Hermione and Annabeth who were lounging on the sofas too.

'I'm, uh, I'm a little bit worried about tomorrow's eviction.' Molly brushed her fringe out of her face.

'Oh Molly, I'm sure you won't get evicted,' she pulled her old friend into a hug, 'Sherlock's got to be the one to go, barely anyone can stand him in the house.'

Molly sniffed into Martha's shoulder, 'But what if it is me?'

'Molly, look at me.' Martha forced Molly to look her right in the eyes. 'You have to stop thinking like that. If you go, then you go, but your competition is an anti-social sociopath who can't make toast. C'mon, think about it.'

Molly managed a chuckle. Martha's words did actually make her feel a bit better. 'I suppose. Thanks Martha.'

The Doctor burst from the Diary Room beside them, 'Martha! Molly! Lovely lovely. Cup of tea? Yes, I think so.'

Molly, Hermione and Annabeth stared.

'Don't worry; he's like this all the time.' Martha sighed, heading over to the kitchen to empty the cupboards of mugs for tea.

* * *

**_Eviction will be written up asap, just don't expect regular or frequent updates. Though as I usually only write about 3 pages on word for my stories (and these are between 7 and 10) you're really getting some bulky updates._**

**_Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this story, it really means a lot to me._**

**_So thanks to: _**Jahnah, Maia Longhorn, Paulsmum2001, fictionfanatic1234, StarPower2009, Half-a-bottle-Pepsi, Hermitt, ValkyrieEverdeen12, pearlgirl97, ValkyrieCain2000, Harmonee, coheed cutie, Tren Trajedi, treegasms, Queen of Letters, cAmMiE251, Ddraig93, Chaos In Her Wake, FireKitsune1, SophChennio _**and** _stormy0626 _**for following.**_

_**Thanks to: **_ , RuterDam, ValkyrieEverdeen12, Tigereyedgirl, PheonixMinx, ValkyrieCain2000, coheed cutie _**and**_ FireKitsune1 _**for favouriting.**_

_**Thanks to: **_MidnightNight157, Emaelin, WhoLockFan, The Ginger Midget, xCanadianxAngelx, , fan, DrewSmileyWP, Justia, Hermitt, ThePotterGames1, Anonymous, PheonixMinx, HeatherElizabeth, alex, Queen of Letters, Hannah, Ddraig93, JoeSax, thinking hurts my brain, Chaos In Her Wake, wheeljacksgirl _**and**_ Guest _**for reviewing, all your votes have been counted so far.**_

_**Final thanks go to: **_TheButterflyCurse996, Perse B.J _**and**_ piogeo _**for doing all three of the above actions (scoring a hat-trick as I like to call it).**_

_**Thank you so much to all of you! Keep up the good work!**_

_**LittleGuitar94**_


	4. Eviction 1

_***Day 2 in the Big Brother house. 8:30am.***_

Eviction day dawned with the sound of the siren to wake the Big Brother housemates.

'Good morning housemates,' Big Brother chimed once they were all out of bed. 'Big Brother wishes to remind you all that at 6 o'clock tonight the first eviction will occur. The nominations are between Molly and Sherlock. The public have been voting for their favourite to save since yesterday. Molly and Sherlock, Big Brother asks that you ensure your suitcases are packed ready for eviction. Enjoy your day!'

'Cheery artificial intelligences. That is not what I need.' Tony sighed, trudging from the bathroom to the kitchen. 'I'm making coffee – if you want some come and get it.' Robin, Barney, Natasha and Draco followed him.

Molly sat still in her bed, cuddled in her duvet, looking anxious. Martha perched on the end of Molly's bed.

'How you feeling Mol?'

Molly smiled weakly, 'not great.'

'Fancy a cuppa?'

Molly nodded. Martha touched her friend's arm, gave a small smile and left to make a cup of tea.

'I'll have a tea too!' The Doctor called.

'Coming right up,' Martha waved behind her.

'And me,' Sherlock requested.

'You can make it yourself.' Grover sniggered at Martha's answer from the kitchen. Sherlock stubbornly set his jaw, slipped his silk dressing gown on and headed for the sofas.

'You know what's so annoying about him?' Hermione told the room, 'he's completely disappointing yet completely expected. I always imagined Sherlock Holmes to be like an anti-social robot, but I don't think I fully realised how irritating that would be.'

'I know right?' Annabeth agreed, 'he kinda reminds me of a lanky British Hephaestus.'

'What? No way. Are you _trying_ to set off a volcano? Sure there are a few similarities in personality, but you can't compare the god of fire to that guy.' Grover disputed.

'Hey, I said "kinda",' Annabeth held up her hands, 'But I bet Sherlock had something similar to being booted off Olympus to make him that anti-social.'

Grover shrugged, 'You're probably right, as usual.'

'Of course she's right!' The Doctor uncrossed his long legs from where he'd been laying on his bed. 'Now let's go get some breakfast. Molly, would you care to join me?'

_***10:00am The Big Brother Housemates are in the living room***_

'Robin, please come to the Diary Room,' Big Brother summoned. Robin exchanged raised eyebrows with Martha and Natasha, whom she had made friends with rather quickly.

Robin settled herself in the cool, dark leather chair opposite the blue wall-eye.

'Good morning Robin,' the AI said pleasantly.

'Morning Big Brother.'

'How are you feeling on day two of your stay here Robin?'

'Uh, it's not too bad I guess but it would be great if we could get some fresh air soon.'

'The garden will be on-limits after the eviction Robin.'

'Thanks Big Bro.'

'Robin, each housemate has the opportunity to make a wish for Big Brother to grant as an incentive for trying to win. You have not made a wish yet. What would you like to wish for Robin?'

'You mean I can wish for anything, anything at all, and it will happen?'

'Yes Robin.'

Robin took a deep breath. 'In that case, I wish for Barney and I to get back together. I know he's just got out of a relationship with Quinn, and I've recently broken up with Nick but he said all those things in the diner and-'

'Is that your wish Robin, for you and Barney to be in a relationship once more?'

Robin nodded, exhaling a long sigh. 'Yes Big Brother.'

'It shall be done, providing you win.'

'Thanks Big Brother. Is that all?' Robin prepared to leave the Diary Room.

'Not yet Robin.'

'Oh,' Robin dropped back onto the chair.

'Big Brother will throw a Halloween party after tonight's eviction, but first housemates must earn the supplies for the party.'

'Oh is it October?' Robin had no idea of the date in the Big Brother house. It could be the 50th century for all she knew. 'So what, I've got to do a task or something?'

'Yes Robin.'

'Sweet. What do I have to do?'

_***Meanwhile, in the living room***_

'Hey guys! Robin's on the TV!' Barney called the housemates over to the sofas. The TV on the wall beside Barney's stormtrooper had just flickered on, showing Robin sat on the chair in the Diary Room, looking apprehensive.

'Why are they showing us this?' Molly asked. 'I thought the Diary Room sessions were private.' She looked a little bit worried.

'Oh please, nothing about this show is private,' Natasha scoffed.

'Ssshhh!' The Doctor hushed everyone as Big Brother spoke.

'Your task, Robin, is to do an impression of eight of your fellow housemates. To pass the task Big Brother must be able to correctly guess each impersonation.'

'That's tough,' Annabeth sniffed, twisting her Yankees cap in her hands. 'Do you think she knows we're watching?'

'No, I don't think she does,' Draco muttered quietly, wondering what Robin would do to impersonate him.

'No sweat,' Robin looked thoughtful. 'So can I start?'

'Whenever you're ready Robin.'

'Okay, so this first one should be easy for me.' Robin cleared her throat. 'SUIT UP! You know why? Because suits are AWESOME, everybody should wear a suit. We're going out tonight and it's going to be legend-wait for it-DARY!' Robin proceeded to high-five the air. 'What uuuup!'

'That is totally you Barney!' Grover chuckled, his cloven hooves kicking in the air.

'Fine, it's me but I don't talk like that all the time,' Barney scowled.

'Hey blondie, how do you like your martinis?' Tony raised an eyebrow at Barney, 'Natasha here likes them dirty.'

Barney smirked, 'yeah she does, high-five! Oh, I see what you mean.'

'HAH! Tony totally got you there!' Grover giggled.

'Barney Stinson,' Big Brother answered.

'Yes!' Robin grinned, 'okay, next one.' Robin sat up straighter in the chair and made a face as though she had swallowed a lemon. 'My father will hear about this.' She said in an over the top British accent. 'Saint Potter, what's so special about him? Gryffindors and Slytherins and we all hate Dumbledore.'

'Well that's got to be Malfoy,' Hermione waved her hand towards the platinum blond beside Molly.

'I resent that Granger, she sounds nothing like me.' Malfoy sneered, 'and she's pulling a ridiculous face as well.'

'Sorry kid, she's got you good.' Tony shrugged with a raise of his glass of water.

'Draco Malfoy,' Big Brother guessed.

'Yeah! Great, two down.' Robin pondered for a moment, sitting up with her back rod-straight and shoulders back.

'It's levi-_o-_sa, not leviosah! Honestly, don't you read? I've written three scrolls of parchment already! Now I'm going to bed before either of you come up with any clever ideas to get us killed, or worse, expelled.' Robin flicked her hair and spun the chair around; when she faced the camera again she was smiling. 'Who was that Big Brother?'

'Hermione Granger.'

'What! That was _definitely_ not me.' Hermione huffed.

'Three down!'

Robin thought hard about the next one. 'Hmm, now this is getting difficult.' She stretched her legs and got to her feet, going out of the shot of the camera. When she re-entered the TV screen she was hobbling awkwardly with her knees bend.

'Baahaha, look at me I'm a goat! Got any tin cans man? I'm starving.'

Grover scowled at Robin on the TV. 'I'm a satyr!'

'But you are half-goat right?' Tony quipped. Grover glared.

'Grover Underwood.'

'That's his surname?' Robin looked bemused. 'Right, next one.'

She jumped up on the chair and put on an odd British accent, 'Where's the tea everybody? I'm 900 years old! Look at my bowtie! Ah, it's a Dalek!' She energetically pretended to zap something, jumping off the chair and yelling 'Geronimo!'

'Haha! Excellent!' The Doctor clapped. Robin brushed her long hair out of her face as Big Brother guessed correctly.

She put on a deep voice and pretended to be holding a glass in her hand. 'Hey you, short stop, I'm better than you and I'm rich.' She leaned forward, towards the Big Brother eye. 'Can we even get wi-fi in here, what is this place? It's like the third-world, no alcohol, no internet – nothing! Now if I had built this place-'

'Tony Stark.'

'That was terrible.' Stark muttered. 'But if I had built this place it would be so much better.'

'Okay so how many have I done so far?' Robin asked Big Brother.

'Six, Robin.'

'Two to go, great.' She scratched her head. 'And I'll only pass the task if you guess all eight?'

'That is correct Robin.'

Robin stood up. 'Okay, number seven.' She flicked her hair back and thrust her chest out. 'I am so good looking; I could just walk around in my underwear all day.' She flicked her hair again.

'Who is that meant to be?' Natasha frowned.

Tony contained a snort. 'I'm afraid Red, it's you.'

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

'How about it Natasha? Fancy walking around in your undies all day?' Barney sniggered.

'Natasha Romanoff.'

'Yes! God that was tough.' Robin sighed.

'Was it really?' Natasha muttered stiffly, used to people only seeing her as a pretty little object rather than a deadly spy. That was what made her so useful as an assassin.

Robin took a long time to decide on how to do the last one. She paced back and forth and around the chair for a good minute or so before finally acting.

'This next one will either be Martha, Sherlock, Molly or me,' Annabeth ticked each person off her fingers.

'Well neither Martha or Molly have many defining features,' Tony pointed out.

They both looked offended.

'Hey, don't look at me like that, it's true. I'm a successful genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, Natasha's a fiery red-headed death machine, and the Doc here's an alien who acts like a child.'

'Oi!'

'The suit's a player with daddy issues.'

'As are you,' Sherlock drawled.

'Yes, thank you brains.' Tony continued. 'You're a socially inept chess-player, that guy's part-billy-goat, those two are British witches and wizards who hate each other's guts.'

Malfoy and Hermione glanced at each other.

'And blondie over there has some deal with a pantheon of all-powerful relatives and a dagger fetish.'

Annabeth glared.

'You barely know anything about us Tony,' Martha retorted, getting to her feet.

'True, but I got that much of an impression from the others in just over a day, you two are a mystery.' Tony didn't back down from Martha's fierce glare.

'Not a complete mystery,' Sherlock interjected, pushing himself up from the sofa. 'I already know enough about Molly, having known her for a number of years, but Mrs Jones has a few tell-tale features that logical deduction can pick up on.'

'Oh yeah, enlighten us.' Martha folded her arms across her chest.

'You wear a wedding ring, you keep fiddling with it so it is obviously a new addition – therefore you are recently married. You know Molly from medical school, being a woman of colour you obviously strove hard to get into such a competitive profession, hence why you are so quick to be dismissive of people you deem lazy.'

'Like you not making toast.'

A muscle in Sherlock's jaw twitched. 'Furthermore, this is why you chose to keep your maiden name – because you are fiercely independent, but you are also very caring. I assume you have a large family where you are the eldest sibling, so you're used to caring for people, thus leading to a medical profession and why you are comfortable in large groups such as this one.'

Martha looked mildly impressed, although she continued to try to look disapproving.

'The fact that you have tried all your life to stand out from the crowd makes it rather irritating to you when Stark here says that you have no defining features, though he is wrong. You have many defining features, but none that can be easily imitated in a physical capacity.'

'Incredible!' The Doctor applauded.

'So who do you think Robin will impersonate next?' Grover asked.

'Molly.'

He was correct. Robin sat back down on the chair, bringing her knees closer to herself and hunching her shoulders. She dipped her head as though to hide her face, mumbling something that the other housemates couldn't understand.

'But how is that me?' Molly objected as Big Brother guessed correctly.

'Shy personality, shy physicality,' Sherlock answered immediately. The TV switched itself off.

_***Meanwhile, in the Diary Room***_

'Congratulations Robin! Big Brother has guessed each of your impersonations correctly; this means that you have successfully completed your task.'

Robin punched the air.

'You may now leave the Diary Room, but you are not allowed to tell the rest of the housemates about the Halloween party or your prize will be withheld. Do you understand Robin?'

'Yes Big Brother,' Robin nodded. 'Can I know what I've won though?'

'Big Brother will inform the house later today. You may leave the Diary Room.'

Robin exited the Diary Room in a good mood and headed out into the lounge.

But all was not well. Outside, in the lounge, an argument had broken out.

'-self-centred, egotistical narcissist!'

'-self-righteous, overly-sensitive British woman!'

'Since when has being British been an insult?'

Robin stopped, aghast at the scene before her. Martha and Tony were on their feet yelling at each other, the Doctor was jumping up and down between them looking distressed, trying to calm the situation. The rest of the housemates were having their own little squabbles around the room: Hermione was calling Sherlock an insulting worm while Molly attempted to calm her down. Annabeth and Draco were calling each other every name under the sun, the words "Muggle" and "pompous ass" were being bandied about a lot. Grover was bleating around them, trying to stop Annabeth smacking Malfoy around the mouth. Natasha was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water, as though the raised voices were merely white noise.

Robin looked around for Barney. He was standing beside his stormtrooper with a look of amusement on his face. Robin asked him what the hell had happened.

'See, it all started with you doing your imitation task on the TV.'

'You saw that?'

'Yeah, nice job, but moving on: Tony told Martha and Molly that they have no personality and Sherlock came in with all this awesome deduction stuff then Molly got offended by your impression so Sherlock told her she was bland. Molly nearly cried Martha got angry Tony jumped in The Doctor tried calming them down Sherlock tried to walk away but Hermione stopped him. She told him to apologise to Molly and Molly said he didn't need to so Sherlock said he wouldn't and Hermione got pissed. Molly asked Draco to help but Draco said no so Annabeth said he was spineless and Draco got all flustered now they're arguing about whether being a demigod or a wizard is better, or something. Grover's been trying to shut them up and Natasha's getting a drink.'

He took a deep breath. Robin stared.

'Right, let's sort this out.' Robin strode into the fray, pushing housemates aside and standing on the sofa. 'EVERYONE SHUT UP!'

They did.

'We don't know how long we're going to be spending in this house but we can't start arguing like this on our second day!'

'Why not? It makes things more fun.' Tony murmured.

'Tony.' The Doctor warned.

Robin continued. 'I'm sorry if my task and impersonations offended anyone, but I really didn't mean to. I barely know any of you so I was really over the top and just going for my first impressions. So let's stop arguing, forget about this and anything we've said and get some dinner.'

'You mean lunch?'

'Whatever.' Robin stepped down from her sofa. Barney applauded loudly.

'Yeah! Go Canada! Woop!'

_***12:30pm. The Big Brother Housemates are in the dining room***_

Hermione was explaining the kitchen rota to the other housemates.

'We will work on a cycle using these cubes on the wall containing each of our images.' She pointed to the large coloured wall where the 12 faces were plastered in squares. 'We will start in pairs with the top left corner and the first square on the second row and work to the right, continuing on the next line. That way each of us knows whose turn it is to do the washing up and the rest of the housework. Is everyone okay with that?'

The others nodded. Hermione looked thrilled with herself.

'Excellent. Okay then Tony and Robin it's your turn to do the washing up.'

The both grumbled but headed to the sink all the same.

'Barney, please come to the Diary Room.' Big Brother announced.

'Oooh,' The Doctor grinned. 'I wonder what that's all about.' Barney sauntered off to the Diary Room.

'Barney,' Big Brother began when he had settled into the chair. 'How does it feel living with only one suit?'

'TERRIBLE!' He cried. 'How do people live like this? One suit and this awful ducky tie! It's torture Big Brother, I don't think I can stand it much longer!'

'That is exactly what Big Brother wants to hear Barney.'

'It is?' The blond was confused.

'How would you like the chance to earn one other suit and tie back?'

'I'd love it Big Brother! What do I have to do? I'll do anything!' He lunged forward and fell to his knees, gazing imploringly at the giant eye on the wall.

'Big Brother has a secret mission for you Barney. You must become the biggest diva the Big Brother House has ever seen.'

Barney raised his hands to the air in triumph. 'Challenge accepted!'

Barney left the Diary Room with a skip in his step.

The first thing he did when he got into the living room was fling himself onto the sofa, ignoring Annabeth who was sat there.

'Hey! Watch it peabrain!'

'Why don't you watch it owl-face!' He snapped back.

Annabeth jumped up, riled by the nickname. 'You landed on me you idiot! And I am not an owl!'

'Hey Granger, isn't that your line?' Tony called from the kitchen.

'Whatever, deal with it bimbo.'

'WHAT-' Annabeth would probably have dived on Barney and beat him senseless if Grover hadn't dragged her away from him and into the bedroom.

'Hey Barney, that was uncalled for, you know that right?' Robin frowned, drying a plate.

'You're uncalled for!' Barney retorted, his head not visible behind the back of the sofa. Robin shared an eye-roll with Tony. 'Get me a drink!'

'Water, milk or lemonade.' Tony reminded.

'I WANT WHISKEY!'

'There's no Whiskey Barney.'

'I WANT WHISKEY!'

'YOU CAN'T HAVE WHISKEY!' Sherlock roared, leaping to his feet and storming into the bedroom with his violin.

A few moments of loud fiddling later and Annabeth came storming out of the bedroom.

'Is there no peace in this house?' She fumed, banging her fist on the glass separating her from the garden.

_***2:00pm***_

'All housemates to the sofas, Big Brother has an announcement.'

The metallic voice overhead summoned the 12 characters to the living room. Some came willingly, others dragged their feet.

'Housemates, earlier this morning Robin was asked to come to the Diary Room.' They all looked at Robin. 'Robin was instructed by Big Brother to complete the task of impersonating 8 housemates for Big Brother to guess in order to win a prize. Robin successfully completed this task.'

Smatterings of applause and praise.

'Big Brother will be throwing a Halloween party after tonight's eviction.'

'Yes!' Barney jumped on the sofa. 'I LOVE PARTIES!' He continued jumping up and down like an excited toddler.

'For completing her task, Robin has won some supplies for tonight's party.'

'YEAH CANADA!' Barney yelled again. Tony patted her on the back. Robin was starting to look worried about Barney.

'Tonight's eviction will take place at 6 o'clock. Sherlock and Molly, please ensure that all of your belongings are packed and ready by that time. That is all.' Big Brother signed off.

* * *

The party mood was slightly subdued by the reminder that one of their number would be leaving that night. And as eviction night ticked closer the house became quieter, well, if you ignore Barney that is.

'I NEED SUITS AND DUMB CHICKS AND ACOHOL AND LASER TAG! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!' He screamed, floundering about on the sofa. He hadn't moved from there in hours.

'Yes, Barney it is. We're stuck in this house for a few weeks and you've got one suit, no dumb chicks and a slight chance of alcohol tonight.' Robin was the only one still conversational with Barney. Everyone else either resorted to shouting back at him or ignoring him.

_***5:00pm. Martha, Molly and Hermione are in the bathroom, talking about tonight's eviction.***_

'What's the big deal about leaving?' Hermione asked. Molly and Martha stared, Molly had already been crying. 'I mean, you don't _like _it here in this house, do you Molly?'

Molly shook her head.

'So you're being given the chance to leave somewhere that you don't like – what's the problem?'

'It's that people have to vote me out. Even the people in this house don't like me enough to keep me in here, whoever the public is isn't going to like me any more than Sherlock so I'll be leaving because people hate me.'

'So what? At least you'll be out of here.' Hermione was not convinced. 'I would do anything to get out of here and get back to my friends and family.'

'So would I,' Martha comforted, resisting the urge to ask Hermione about Harry and Ron and the Weasleys. 'You've been given the chance to escape from all these other people, like Tony and Sherlock and Barney, take it if you can!'

'Besides, Sherlock is up for eviction too. You might not even have to leave.'

Molly managed a small smile.

_***Meanwhile in the living room.***_

'So Big feller,' Tony began, slumping down beside Sherlock on the sofa. 'Worried about leaving tonight?'

'No.'

'How come?'

'I have no reason to stay here other than to outwit all of you and play to win. If I go home tonight there is nothing to be done about it, but if I stay I shall be playing to beat you all.'

'That's very bold of you Mr Holmes,' The Doctor piped. 'But you won't be going home tonight I don't think.'

'And why is that?' Sherlock muttered dryly, casting an unamused glance at the Doctor.

'Because it will be Molly.'

'Why so sure Doc?' Grover asked, nibbling on some screws.

'Because Sherlock Holmes is a character. Molly is a secondary character in whatever fictional world you have come from, but Sherlock is the one who stands out, the one who the audience watches or reads for. Now, if John Watson were here it would be a completely different story…'

_***6:00pm. Housemates are gathered on the sofas for tonight's eviction.***_

'Big Brother House, this is DAVINA! You are live on channel 500, please do not swear!'

They heard the cheers of the crowd outside. Tony, the Doctor, Robin and Barney waved happily from their sofa seats. The others sat rather awkwardly, unused to lots of attention.

'Molly!' Molly paled and sank backwards into the sofa at the roar that greeted her name.

'See, people do like you.' Martha nudged, holding Molly's pale hand in her dark one.

'Sherlock!' An even larger cheer responded to Sherlock's name. He even looked mildly surprised by it.

'The time has come! For the past two days the intergalactic public have been voting to save one of you from the first eviction! I can now reveal that the housemate with the fewest votes and the first housemate to leave the Big Brother House is…'

Molly closed her eyes in anticipation, her hand tightening around Martha's. A muscle twitched imperceptibly in Sherlock's jaw. The rest of the house held their breath. The crowd outside were shouting so loud that no words could be understood.

'Molly!'

Molly put her head in her hands, the others gathered around her offering their consolations. Draco needed a prod from Hermione before doing so, and Sherlock sat still where he had been.

Barney flounced off to the kitchen. 'Hey guys! Look at this, it's a cup! Why is no one looking at me! I'm speaking!'

'Molly you have lost your place in the Big Brother House! You have 30 seconds to say your goodbyes – or we're coming to get you!'

'Oh I hate that voice.' The Doctor grimaced, offering Molly a large hug.

Martha stood beside Molly as she hugged Tony ('Have a drink on me'), Natasha ('at least you're out of here'), Robin ('you were great'), Annabeth ('Go kick some butt!'), Grover ('Recycle!'), Draco ('you're alright for a Muggle') and Hermione ('Am I really in a book?'). Sherlock stood up as the crowd parted.

'Goodbye Molly, give my regards to John and Mrs Hudson. I really thought it would be me you know.' He almost looked apologetic.

'10! 9!'

'I will Sherlock.' She reached up and gave him a hug, which he half returned.

'6! 5! 4!'

Hermione popped along with Molly's suitcase and gave her another hug.

Martha embraced her old friend at the entrance to an unmarked white door that had appeared in the wall. 'Don't worry Mol, you'll be great – listen! People love you. And get back in touch with the me from your universe!'

'Molly, please leave the Big Brother House! You have been evicted!' Molly took a deep breath and stood in front of the door. The others backed away. 'Molly, please leave the Big Brother House! You have been evicted!'

The door slid open, revealing some white steps. With a final terrified glance behind her, Molly began to ascend the steps, suitcase in hand. The roar of the crowd was louder now; they were chanting 'Molly! Molly! Molly!'

Music blared.

'Is-is that Poker Face?' Tony asked uncertainly.

'I think it is,' Robin mused, a confused look on her face.

'Well I didn't expect that.' He sat back down on the sofa, coffee in hand.

The door slid shut as Molly's feet ascended from view.

_***Meanwhile, outside.***_

Molly couldn't believe it. As her head peeked over the top step her breath caught in her mouth. There were people, as far as the eyes could see. Camera flashes flashed and lights flared all over the place. The walkway in front of her continued over to a huge circular area where she could see two armchairs – one of which was occupied.

The stairs behind her were covered up as she stepped onto the walkway. Conscious of all the stares, she made her way quickly and unsteadily over to where the armchairs waited, looking at her feet all the way. The eye theme was running along the walls and even the area Molly had thought was a circle was actually a large oval eye. The two plush blue armchairs were situated on the gigantic pupil.

The occupant of one of the armchairs was a tall, leggy female with dark hair. She stood up as Molly approached, microphone in hand. The woman walked over to Molly, looking extraordinarily like Davina McCall.

'Molly, great to see you!' DAVINA greeted with a slight metallic note to her voice that threw Molly off a bit. 'Molly Hooper ladies and gentlemen!'

DAVINA took her hand and held it in the air as though Molly had won something. Molly managed a tiny smile.

DAVINA then led her over to the other armchair, settling into the one opposite.

'Now Molly, you're the first housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother House. How does it feel?'

Molly fiddled with tucking her hair behind her ear. 'Umm, I feel a bit relieved actually.' She mumbled quietly, her voice was magnified by the microphone.

'That's great! Now, a few questions before we let you get back to your realm: who was your favourite housemate?'

'Martha,' Molly squeaked.

'Yes, we thought so, didn't we folks?' The crowd cheered. Molly saw signs like "We 33 U Doctor" and "Me & Mrs Jones".

'So who's your least favourite housemate?' DAVINA probed, leaning closer to Molly.

'Um, probably Barney really.'

'And why is that Molly?'

'Because I didn't really feel comfortable around him. I didn't really like Tony, but he's like Sherlock and I can just about cope with him most of the time, but Barney was just something else.'

'Okay, thank you Molly!' DAVINA took her hand once more as they stood up. 'Ladies and gentlemen, Molly Hooper!'

DAVINA led Molly down another walkway to a door. It was a rather plain looking door, very out of place in the ultra-modern Big Brother set up, a lot like Molly's bedroom door. In fact, Molly reckoned it was her bedroom door.

'Now Molly, to get home all you have to do is pass through this door!' The crowd cheered, Molly didn't think they could do anything but cheer.

'Will I be able to remember any of this?' Molly asked DAVINA.

'That's up to you!' She replied ecstatically.

Molly placed her hand on the door knob, suitcase in her other hand and stepped through the doorway.

The screams of the crowd were silenced instantly. Molly Hooper woke up in her London flat bedroom.

'I've just had the weirdest dream,' She told her tomcat called Toby, thinking to herself that she should get back in touch with Martha Jones, a friend from medical school.

* * *

_**Apologies for the delay in uploading, school and life got in the way of this extremely long-running fic (easy to complete things are not in my usual range).**_

_**But here we are all the same.**_

_**Molly has gone! And for those of you who are interested - she got 76% of the votes from you, the public, with Sherlock having the other 24%.**_

_**Let me know who you love, who you hate, who you want to see more of and who you think should be evicted next! Any ideas for tasks just stick them in a review and I will do my best to write it in. As in the real Big Brother - you decide!**_

_**LittleGuitar94**_

_**P.S. If you could again add any questions you want to ask the characters in the eviction interviews (even if they aren't nominated) just send them in because there's really not a lot to ask, as you read.**_

_**P.P.S. My brain is a menace and has given me the idea of writing "I'm a Fictional Character, Get Me Out of Here!" as a sequel to this (when I eventually finish it). So who would you like to see battle it out in the jungle?**_


	5. Nominations 2

**_Sorry for the delay in updating (I say this all the time so really you should just expect me to take forever). I think this is the longest chapter so far, so please let me know what you think._  
**

* * *

***6:30pm. Housemates are reflecting upon the earlier eviction.***

'So when do you think they'll get this party going?' Grover wondered aloud.

As though in reply, Big Brother answered. 'Housemates will all please congregate in the bedroom. On each of your respective beds you will find your costume for tonight. Enjoy!'

Barney, of course, was the first to reach the bedroom and pounce on his unmarked box. He ripped the lid off the box.

'Awesome, a suit!' He unfolded a plain black jacket, tie and trousers with a white shirt. 'But what is it? Ooh, there's more!' He pulled out a white morph suit. After a moment of confusion, understanding dawned. 'Slenderman!'

'It says so on the lid.' Sherlock pointed, walking to his own bed. Barney ran off immediately to change into his Halloween suit, eager to get rid of the sucky tie.

'Imaginative,' Tony said, holding up a shiny red cape. 'A devil. Look, I've even got an extendable pitch fork.'

'I've got a Mummy.' Martha held up a handful of yellowing rags.

'A zombie.' Annabeth displayed her outfit of ripped and messy clothes, along with a scarred bronze breastplate. 'A Greek zombie apparently.'

'Haha! I'm a werewolf!' Grover put on his hairy dog mask.

'Well it doesn't look like a real werewolf.' Hermione announced, opening her box.

'I don't know about that,' Annabeth disagreed. 'But it definitely doesn't smell like a real one.'

'Oh that's hilarious.' Hermione sniffed, pulling a tall witch's hat from her box. 'The Wicked Witch of the West.'

'How is this a ghost?' Draco asked, holding up a large white sheet with two holes in it.

'It's a Muggle thing.' Hermione answered.

'Well I refuse to wear it. It looks stupid and clearly isn't a ghost. If the Bloody Baron saw this he would pitch a fit.'

'We'll sort something out Malfoy, don't worry.' Robin assured him. 'You could just wear normal clothes and you can borrow some of this white face paint I've got.'

'What's your costume Robin?' Tony asked.

'Bride of Frankenstein's Monster.' She held up a tattered wedding dress.

'AHA!' The Doctor jumped up and down on his bed. 'I've remembered! Beetlejuice!'

'What?' Everyone stared at him.

'My costume is Bettlejuice, from the film! I couldn't remember what it was from!' He excitedly showed off the striped suit and white wig in the box. 'And they've given me a bow-tie instead of a tie, this is fantastic!'

Martha smiled in the corner. 'What have you got Tasha?'

Tasha was lying back on her bed. 'A vampire.'

Tony hissed with laughter. 'You're quiet over there Big Guy.' He called over to Sherlock, who was similarly lying back and relaxing. 'What's your costume?'

'A skeleton.'

Barney emerged from the bathroom in his Slenderman outfit. 'Check it out guys! How awesome do I look?'

'More than usual considering we can't see your face.' Tony chuckled, sidling into the bathroom behind him.

Barney checked himself out in the wall mirrors that encircled the bedroom.

***8:00pm. Housemates are in their costumes, in the living room, partying.***

'Thriller! Thriller nights!' Barney sang at the top of his lungs, dancing on the sofa in his Slenderman costume.

The Doctor, whose hair and face had been sprayed white, was discussing his encounter with a werewolf with Grover and Natasha over a selection of party food.

'Well actually it was more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform than a real werewolf…'

Tony, dressed as the devil was twirling his pitchfork in his fingers, telling an extremely interested Annabeth about some of his inventions.

'Your Iron Man suit sounds like an automaton.'

'But this is manually controlled – by me.'

Natasha the Vampire and Robin the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster were talking with Hermione the Wicked Witch of the West and Martha the Mummy. Sherlock the Skeleton was sat with Draco the Ghost in the corner.

Abruptly, Tony stood up. 'This party needs to get going. Big Brother can we get some drinking games in here?'

***8:15pm.***

'Okay, so the rules are: you have this coin and you have to get it into that cup there.' Tony pointed to an empty plastic cup at the other end of the dining table. 'You have to hit the coin against the table and bounce it into the cup.'

'And if it goes in?' Annabeth asked nervously.

'You nominate someone to drink.' Martha explained to the shock of a few. 'What? I was a student.' She added defensively.

'Exactly.' Tony continued. 'And if you miss-'

'Let me guess, you drink it?' Hermione looked sceptical.

'Right you are Granger. So shall we begin?' Tony flipped the silver coin in his hand.

'Who's going first?' Grover asked.

Natasha slid a bottle into the middle of the table. 'Spin it.'

'Come on Barney!' The intense look of concentration on the blond's face was hilarious, he had removed the hood of his morph suit so that his face was visible. He flung the coin down on the table and it bounced right back up, shooting over the cup.

'DRINK!' Tony yelled, handing Barney a cup of beer.

'Dammit!' Barney stamped, accepting the drink and downing it. 'Spin it again!'

'Sherlock!' The lanky detective in the skeleton morph suit carefully assessed the playing field in front of him. The cogs in his mind simultaneously determined the weight of the coin in his hand, the rigidity of the glass table, the distance away from the cup, and the angles needed to accurately deposit the coin into the cup.

He raised his long-fingered hand and took aim, letting fly with the coin, not at all surprised when it sailed into the plastic cup with a smart thunk.

'Fluke!' Barney pointed.

'Well Shirley, who do you nominate?' Tony prompted, patting Sherlock on the back.

'The Doctor.' He replied in a heartbeat.

'What?' said everyone.

'Ooh goody!' The Doctor clapped. 'Beer is it? I've not tried that before. Oh my- you drink this stuff? It's vile! Ergh!'

The Doctor's face pulled itself into so many sour faces Tony thought his ribs were going to break from laughing. For a 900 year-old alien there were clearly things he didn't understand, one of which was the way to drink beer.

'Chug it, don't sip it.' Tony advised. And so the Doctor started chugging.

'Yowzah!' He squealed when the cup was drained, twirling in a gangly circle.

'Alright Sherlock, your turn again.'

For the second time, the coin plonked straight into the cup, not even touching the sides. Once again he nominated the Doctor to drink.

'Sherlock, why are you trying to get the Doctor drunk?' Robin asked as the Doctor beamed widely at the ceiling.

'Get in there Shirley,' Tony winked.

Sherlock bristled. 'I simply wondered what effect alcohol would have on an extra-terrestrial being.'

'Haven't you been drunk?' Tony probed. 'Surely that'll tell you.'

Sherlock huffed, ready to take aim again.

'Okay, new rules everyone!' Tony called to the gathered housemates. 'A maximum of three shots at the cups in a row, and you can only nominate someone once in those three goes!'

***9:00pm. The housemates are still partying.***

'Are you-' The Doctor giggled, almost toppling over. 'Are you my mummy?' He howled with laughter and fell onto the sofa, Martha cackling loudly too, her bandages unravelling. Barney was passed out on the kitchen table, so Grover and Robin were taking turns to draw on his face with Robin's eye-liner.

Sherlock was fiddling away in the corner, Tony heckling him and Natasha showing a rather tipsy Draco how to jig. Annabeth was dozing underneath the table and Hermione was searching in the cupboards for something to eat.

***10:00pm. Tony is giving Big Brother an introduction to drunk people.***

'Now see here Big Brother,' Tony slurred loudly. 'This is drunk people 101.'

He tottered over to Barney.

'This is Barney Simpson. A prime example of type 1: the drunken mess.'

Barney focused his wide eyes on Tony, his usually neat hair sticking up at all angles having removed his morph suit hood. 'I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you! AH! STORMTROOPER! DON'T HURT ME! I'm not the droid you're looking for! Noooooo!' He collapsed to his knees before the immobile stormtrooper statue, begging for his life.

Tony wandered away from him and over to where the Doctor was standing on the kitchen counter.

'This is the Doctor, Big Brother. But I don't think he's really a doctor, so shhhhh...'

'Tony! Tony Stark! You are wonderful, I love you Tony Stark! I love all of you! HUMANITY! I LOVE YOU!' Tony lunged out of the way as the Doctor fell to the floor like an especially gangly giraffe.

'Type 2, Big Brother: the loving drunk.' Tony nodded.

'I love you floor.' The Doctor mumbled, spread-eagle on the carpet.

'Moving on, we have the raging drunk, Natasha Romananovov...'

Natasha had won a drinking contest with Tony shortly before, and was celebrating with yet more vodka. She yelled something in Russian at Tony and threw a shot glass at him.

'I have no idea what she just said,' Tony informed the ceiling, where he assumed Big Brother was listening.

'Over there is type three, no wait, what are we on? Type four: the horny drunk. Robin Sher-something.'

Robin was on the floor beside Barney who was still staring in terror at the Stormtrooper. She was stroking his hair and kissing his neck, murmuring things as she did so.

'I think they want a room!' Tony whispered hoarsely to no one in particular.

'Next, we have the chatty drunk and a laughing drunk.' He wandered over to where Annabeth was earnestly telling Martha a story.

'...and then, pop! Percy wasn't a pig anymore! He was a person! Percy the person, not Percy the pig!'

Martha cackled away as though it was the funniest thing on the planet.

'This is Draco, he is an angry drunk...'

'It was all my father's fault. If he hadn't got caught in the Department of Mysteries then I wouldn't have had to get this damn thing!' He pulled up the sleeve of his white shirt and showed Sherlock the skull and snake tattoo on his arm. Sherlock continued to play the violin, like he was in a rather off-key musical.

'I can't tell if Sherlock is drunk or not.' Tony hoarsely told the mirror on the wall. 'Now who's left? I know!'

He bounded over to where Grover was in deep and emotional conversation with Hermione. Though, to be fair, Hermione was asleep.

'Clover here is a confederal drunk. No! A contenderal, dammit! Confessional drunk!'

'It was all my fault!' Grover moaned to the gently snoring Hermione. 'If I had been a better protector she wouldn't have been turned into a tree!'

'And Herman is obviously a sleepy drunk.' Tony concluded. 'And me! Well, I can promise you that I am nowhere near as drunk as they all are.' He jerked his thumb behind him where we was talking to a lamp stand.

'Could all housemates return to the bedroom.' The cool robotic voice of Big Brother inquired.

All eleven housemates trickled out of the lounge, the Doctor helping Hermione along as she staggered sleepily forward.

'Night Big Brother!' Tony called, tripping over his suitcase and passing out on his bed.

***Day 3 in the Big Brother house.**

**08:00am. The housemates have just been rudely awoken by the morning alarm.***

'What in Zeus' name is that noise?' Grover moaned, wrapping a pillow around his curly topped head.

'This must be what Tartarus sounds like.' Annabeth groaned, forcing herself into a sitting position. She looked positively grey, but that was largely to do with her zombie make-up from the night before.

Sherlock was sat on his corner bed rubbing his temples, still in his skeleton onesie. The Doctor was moving round the room waking people up, bits of his hair still sprayed white.

'Hermione? Wakey wakey rise and shine!'

'Am I late for breakfast?' She mumbled groggily, still wearing the green face paint from the previous night.

'No, not yet.' The Doctor moved over to wake Natasha. He paused beside her bed for a moment before promptly skipping away to Barney and Robin's beds.

'Good choice,' Draco drawled, his face also more white face paint than skin. Across the room Martha was untangling herself from her Mummy costume.

Robin's hair was wild from the hairspray she'd put on it lat night, in fact, she looked more like the Bride of Frankenstein's Monster that morning than she had the night before. Barney smoothed his Slenderman suit as he pushed himself up from his bed.

'Just Tony and Natasha now,' the Doctor informed everyone loudly over the still blaring siren.

'I'm up!' Natasha called, her lips bright red from the vampire costume.

The Doctor attempted to wake Tony up, but he appeared dead to the world, eventually surfacing enough to mumble: 'Doc, that had better not be you jabbing me in the side.'

The siren stopped when he rolled over into a sitting position.

'Oh, it was just my extendable pitch fork.'

***10:00am. All housemates are in the living room having breakfast.***

'I think that was the best shower I've ever had.' Robin told the table, her hair back to its usual volume and colour.

'Grub's up!' Grover delivered plates of bacon and toast onto the table, Hermione following behind with fried eggs and sausages. Grover himself munched on the left-over washed-out beer cans from last night while the others dug into their greasy post-alcohol breakfast.

'Housemates.' Big Brother interrupted. 'You will be expected to make your second nominations later today. Also, today you will be granted access to the Big Brother House garden.'

'Yeah!' Barney whooped.

'Sssshhhh!' Robin scolded, holding her head.

***11:00am. Housemates are in the lounge, on the sofas.***

'Housemates. You now have access to the garden.'

'AWESOME!' Barney leapt from the sofa and wrenched the glass door aside to get into the garden. Outside in the comparatively fresh air sun bleached decking raised half a dozen deck chairs surrounding a sunken hot tub. Beside the decking sat a small shed, through the panelled doors the housemates could see the interior was decorated rather cosily with soft crimson cushions and folded warm blankets. On the other side of the garden was a small swimming pool for the housemates to keep fit swimming a few lengths.

But on the fresh green grass just outside of the glass doors of the Big Brother house stood eleven four foot tall marble podiums.

Barney whizzed around the garden exploring the hot tub and gazebo while the other ten housemates curiously wondered about the podiums. Each podium had a housemates name on it.

A speaker on the outside of the house hissed. 'Natasha, please go to the Diary Room.'

The red head gave the podiums a last lingering glance before leaving the garden. In the diary room , Natasha picked up a golden envelope from the seat and perched herself on the edge of the large chair.

'Natasha,' Big Brother began. 'You and the other housemates now have access to the garden. What are your thoughts on the Big Brother garden?'

Tasha shrugged. 'It looks great,' she conceded.

'Good. Now you may have noticed the appearance of eleven podiums in the garden - one for each housemate.'

Tasha nodded. 'We did wonder what they were for.'

'In the envelope in your hand is an explanation. You may return to the garden and read the contents of the envelope aloud to the other housemates.'

Natasha took that to mean that she could leave. 'Thank you Big Brother,' she muttered as she left.

All of the housemates were relaxing on the deck chairs when Natasha re-entered the garden.

'What's in the envelope Nat?' Martha asked.

Natasha cleared her throat and read from the card within the envelope.

'Housemates, welcome to the Big Brother garden. These eleven podiums have been set up for your next task. Please could all housemates go and stand behind their respective podiums.' They all shuffled over to their podiums before Natasha continued reading. Natasha's podium was in the middle, with five others on each side in a semi-circle. 'Your task today is to choose which housemate is the biggest diva. Housemates are permitted to vote for themselves. Natasha will deliver the results of this house vote to the diary room immediately after the vote. Housemates are provided with pen and card to make their votes on.'

Natasha placed the card back in the envelope.

'So do we vote now?' Draco asked from his end podium.

'I guess so,' Grover nodded, already scribbling down his vote on the card provided.

'Everyone write down your vote first,' Natasha told them, taking charge. 'We'll go around from Sherlock on my far left around to Draco on my far right.'

The other ten murmured agreement and set to writing down who they thought was the biggest diva.

'Is everyone done?' Natasha asked. 'Okay, Sherlock you start.'

Sherlock flipped over his card like he was on the Weakest Link. 'Barney.'

Annabeth flipped her card. 'Barney.'

Then it was Tony's turn. 'Sorry for breaking the streak, but I vote - me.'

Robin was next. 'Barney.'

Then The Doctor. 'Tony.'

Tasha in the middle voted 'Tony.'

Martha voted 'Barney' as did Barney himself.

Hermione and Grover both voted 'Tony', but Draco decided the vote with 'Barney.'

'So that's six votes to five for Barney as the biggest diva of the house,' Natasha summarised.

Barney jumped off his podium and cheered, lapping the semi-circle of housemates and high-fiving them all. Natasha avoided him as she delivered the results to the Diary Room.

'Now what do we do?' Grover wondered.

***12:00pm. Housemates are in the garden on the deck chairs.***

'Congratulations Barney,' Big Brother offered. 'The majority of your fellow housemates have voted you the biggest diva of the house. As a result you have succeeded in your task.'

Barney whooped as everyone stared at him.

'What task?' Robin demanded to know, but Big Brother spoke over her.

'You may now collect your prize from the Diary Room Barney.'

He didn't need telling twice, Barney was already shoving the glass door of the house aside before the rest of the housemates could process what was going on.

'MY SUIT!' Barney cried, spotting the clean-cut tailored two-piece hanging beside the Diary Room chair. He carefully ran his fingers across the collar of the jacket and down the buttons, his lower lip shaking with anticipation all the while.

'Please take a seat Barney,' Big Brother commanded.

With one hand still on his suit's sleeve, Barney took a seat.

'Congratulations on your win today Barney.'

'Thanks Big Bro,' Barney grinned.

'As we arranged, your prize for successfully completing your task is one of your suits.' Barney nodded eagerly. 'However Big Brother is willing to offer you another prize.'

Barney looked cautiously between his suit and the glowing eye. 'What other prize?'

'Big Brother is willing to offer you immunity from the nominations this afternoon. Now you must choose which prize you wish to accept Barney - one of your suits, or a guarantee of surviving tomorrow's eviction. Choose wisely Barney.'

A crease formed on Barney's forehead as he considered each possibility. The conflict raging in his mind was clear to see on his twitching face.

'Barney, Big Brother would like an answer.' Big Brother informed him after about ten minutes of this silent struggle. By this time Barney was going red in the face.

'SUIT!' He gasped. 'NO! IMMUNITY!'

'Big Brother would like a clear answer, Barney. You can only choose one.'

'Suit!' He repeated breathlessly, clutching at the sleeve.

'Thank you for choosing, Barney. You may now take your suit. Because you chose your suit as a prize you will be included in this afternoon's nominations for eviction and so risk being chosen for eviction. Do you understand Barney?'

'Yes Big Brother,' Barney grimaced.

'Thank you Barney, you may now leave the Diary Room.'

With his suit lovingly cradled in his arms, Barney left the Diary Room.

'Hey Barnster,' Tony called from the kitchen. 'So what's the prize?'

Barney merely continued heading for the bedroom, picking up speed until he broke into a run, shoving open the door and jumping on his bed.

'I'VE GOT A SUIT!' He cried.

'That good huh?' Tony shrugged, heading back to the garden with a tray of drinks.

***1:00pm. Housemates are in the lounge.***

'Housemates,' Big Brother announced, interrupting the conversation about who the best sports person in the world was. 'It is time for you all to make your second nominations for eviction.'

The Doctor groaned and placed his head in his hands, his huge fringe hiding his face from view.

'Housemates are not permitted to discuss who they choose to nominate. Tony, please go to the Diary Room to cast your nomination.'

Tony jumped up from the sofa and cast a lingering glance over his fellow housemates. Natasha raised an eyebrow as he slipped through to the Diary Room.

'Tony,' Big Brother greeted as he sat down on the chair. 'Please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

Tony cleared his throat. 'Martha.'

'You previously voted for Sherlock, Tony. Please explain why you changed your vote.'

With a sigh, Tony scratched his head. 'To tell the truth, Big Brother, Shirley's grown on me since we last voted. And I get the feeling that Martha doesn't really like me, and I don't like not being liked.'

'Thank you for your nomination Tony. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Tony threw a salute at the blue eye as he left.

'Natasha, please go to the Diary Room.'

Natasha unfolded her legs from underneath her on the sofa and carefully padded to the Diary Room.

'Natasha, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'Barney.' The red-head answered at once.

'Please explain your choice Natasha.' The AI requested.

'I said last time that if I didn't vote for Molly I would vote for Grover's or Barney. Now Molly's gone and Grover is at least useful in the kitchen, even if he is a bit odd. So I nominate Barney.'

'Thank you for your nomination Natasha. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Natasha left wordlessly.

'Doctor, please go to the Diary Room.'

The Doctor straightened his bow-tie and put on his poker face as he entered the Diary Room.

'Doctor, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

The Doctor ran a hand through his voluminous hair. 'Robin.'

'Please explain your choice Doctor.'

'I think that she's the most unhappy to be here. She seems conflicted and distracted by something, and I think it's to do with Barney. Being stuck in this house together isn't good for them, and even if Barney ends up being nominated for the public vote I doubt that he would be voted out. So therefore I vote Robin.'

'Thank you for your nomination Doctor. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Goodbye Big Brother!' The Doctor called as he went.

'Martha, please go to the Diary Room.'

Martha exchanged a smile with The Doctor as their paths crossed.

'Martha,' Big Brother began as Martha Jones sat down in front of the pulsing blue eye. 'Please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'Sherlock.' She answered without hesitation.

'You voted for Sherlock previously Martha. Please explain why you are voting for him again.'

Martha shrugged. 'I still don't really like him, it's as simple as that.'

'Thank you for your nomination Martha. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Thank you Big Brother.'

'Barney, please go to the Diary Room.'

'Hey, didn't I go first last time?' Robin objected from the sofa.

'Hey Big Bro! Thanks for the suit.' Barney beamed as he took a seat.

'Our pleasure Barney. Please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'I would like to nominate Tony please Big Brother.'

'You voted for Tony in your previous nomination Barney. Please explain why you are voting for him again.'

Barney sighed with regret. 'It's not that I don't like him, really I think we could become bros, but my game plan says he's the competition so he's got to go.'

'Thank you for your nomination Barney. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'See ya Big Bro!' Barney waved.

'Robin, please go to the Diary Room.'

'At last.' Robin breathed, a bit concerned as to why Barney looked so happy with himself upon leaving the Diary Room.

'Robin, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'Natasha please, Big Brother.' Robin said.

'You previously voted for Grover, Robin. Please explain why you changed your vote.'

'It was a tough decision,' Robin admitted. 'Natasha's great, really, but I think she's going to be my biggest competition in the house. I think she's quite a strong character and won't go down without a fight, so I'd rather try and get her out of the house early.'

'Thank you for your nomination Robin. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Thanks Big Brother.'

'Grover, please go to the Diary Room.'

Annabeth gave him a supportive thumbs up.

'Grover, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'Baa-aarney.' He bleated nervously.

'You previously voted for Draco, Grover. Please explain why you changed your vote.'

'Well I thought Draco was kind of lame, he just moped around the house not talking to anyone or doing anything, but now he's started taking an interest in cooking with me. Barney on the other hand has just gotten a bit too annoying. I don't know if it was for his diva task, but it just annoyed me a bit too much.'

'Thank you for your nomination Grover. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

'Baa-ye.'

'Annabeth, please go to the Diary Room.'

Annabeth tried to avoid everyone's eye as she made her way from where she was sat at the kitchen table to the Diary Room. She twisted her Yankee cap in her hands.

'Annabeth, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'I'd like to nominate Robin.'

'You previously voted for Tony, Annabeth. Please explain why you changed your vote.

Annabeth looked conflicted. 'Tony's grown on me over the past day or so, and I don't even think Sherlock bothers me that much now. I think I can cope with both of them. But Robin keeps talking to me in this really condescending way. I know I'm seventeen, but I'm not a child. There's no need for her to be so patronising.'

'Thank you for your nomination Annabeth. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Annabeth left the Diary Room looking relieved, passing Hermione as she headed into the Diary Room.

'Hermione, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

Perched on the edge of the Diary Room chair, Hermione looked the pulsing blue eye right in the pupil. 'Sherlock. For the same reason as before.'

'Thank you for your nomination Hermione. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Hermione left the room quickly.

'Wow Herman that was fast!' Tony exclaimed as Hermione re-emerged into the lounge. 'Got a grudge against someone?'

'Draco, please go to the Diary Room.'

'Go on Malfoy, you've got a time to beat now.' Tony teased. Malfoy ignored him and slipped into the Diary Room.

'Draco, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'You know, I don't really appreciate being summoned.' Malfoy grumbled, adjusting his position on the black chair. 'And I choose to nominate Sherlock.'

'Please explain your choice Draco.'

'Does it really need explaining? He's an odd man and I don't like him.'

'Thank you for your nomination Draco. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

Draco swept out of the Diary Room.

'Not nearly fast enough kid,' Tony shook his head, pretending to check the non-existent watch on his wrist.

'Sherlock, please go to the Diary Room.'

He was already squeezing through the door.

'Sherlock, please tell Big Brother who you would like to nominate for the public vote.'

'Malfoy.' The detective answered in a droll tone.

'You previously voted for The Doctor. Please explain why you changed your vote, Sherlock.'

'The Doctor might be a madman, but he's an interesting mystery nevertheless. Malfoy on the other hand is quite dull. I already know everything about him from those Harry Potter books and as such he presents to interest to me in this house.'

'Thank you for your nomination Sherlock. You are reminded that no discussion about nominations is permitted between housemates. You may now leave the Diary Room.'

With a nod, Sherlock left.

'So now we wait for the results.' Robin commented. Annabeth started throwing her cap in the air and catching it. The housemates sat in a rather tense silence until Big Brother piped up once more.

'The results of the second house nominations are as follows.' The AI began. 'Draco, you have received one nomination.'

The platinum blond glared angrily around the room, daring whoever nominated him to reveal themselves.

'Martha, you have received one nomination.' Martha looked a little sad but seemed to handle the news quite well. The Doctor reached over and covered her hand with his.

'Natasha, you have received one nomination.'

'Keeping it consistent Red,' Tony smirked. Natasha looked disinterested in the whole thing.

'Tony, you have received one nomination.'

'What? Again!' Stark frowned around the room at the possible nominators.

'None of the housemates mentioned so far are up for the public vote tomorrow.' Big Brother announced. Martha seemed relieved.

'Oh gods, it's me. I can feel it.' Grover worried. 'I bet I've got the most votes.' Annabeth tried to calm him down before the satyr hyperventilated.

'Robin and Barney, with two nominations apiece, both of you will face the public vote tomorrow. Sherlock, with three nominations, will also face the public vote. One of you three will be the second housemate to be evicted from the Big Brother house.'

A stunned silence followed the announcement.

'Anyone for a beer?' Tony suggested.

* * *

_**The voting lines are now - OPEN!**_

_**If you've voted before, you know the drill.**_

_** If not, vote in the reviews and leave a reason if you want. **_

_**I won't make a promise on when the next chapter will be up considering how long it took me to write this one. But I have my A-Level exams over the next month and a half so won't get around to doing anything more until mid-July at the earliest.**_

_**BONUS: Leave any questions you would want to ask the housemates up for eviction for their post-eviction interview!**_

* * *

_**And here's the usual thank you's!**_

_**For reviewing: **FlyForever, DrewSmileyWP, revwog1974, xCanadianxAngelx, The Ginger Midget, TheButterflyCurse996, twilightjazz, HeatherElizabeth, Hermitt, Hecate1357, surbet11, charly, jadeexxo, Naomster, tomboy980980, iluvmusicsomuch, Dalek Supreme **and** nm._

_**For following: **DreamedOfParadise, iwannabemrsfelton, rawrisme100, Spiralling-Down, Mularac, PheonixRiderX, darkangel0allenfan0, gouldguin, jedioprime, Eruruu4, Dwyna, SpiritOfTheStaircase, KatRide, TheCupTheSnakeTheSword, P.N Tran, steely94, Pineapple.X, xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx, TrulyMetalwings, revwog1974, ravenclawfairy, kea1981, kaskowitzs, knighttjy, Midnight Sun199, myheadwontcomedownfromthecloud, lunalovespudding3, FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves, City1997, allbooksforever96, Rin-Guitar-Star, grandmas-angels, embirsiphonelilathia, . , senecka, Hecate1357, Hello-Zepp, Nixel98, Supergirl229, IcemansAngel, timelord13, upsidedowntoast, tomboy980980, Bitblondetoday, iluvmusicsomuch, newyorkersteph0804, IantosStopwatch, Jedi Knight Wolfheart, Kirsty'xo, Hydri, xxxpottersgirlxxx, GoldenDragonClouds, ScarlettJones1999, decembuary **and** PantheraSoul._

_**For favouriting: **darkangel0allenfan0, jedioprime, ElladoraBlackMalfoy, TheScarlettShadows, P.N Tran, Pineapple.X, knighttjy, Midnight Sun199, Thepowersss, BrambleStar14, FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves, City1997, twilightjazz, . , GirlWhoLoved, I-Am-The-TARDIS, HarryPotterForLife7, AndDownWeGO, tomboy980980, newyorkersteph0804 **and** Jedi Knight Wolfheart._

_**For the hat-trick: **AlisaPhenom, Abbl2 **and** Mimi-loves-llamas._

* * *

_**Wow that took a while to type out. Thank you for all the support in reviews and simply following and favouriting! It's the only thing that keeps me throwing ideas around and making this story worth reading.**_

**_LittleDragon94 (yes, I've had a name change!)_**


End file.
